Heathens
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: Light Yagami, stolen as an infant and raised by the man he only knows as 'Master' to be the one of the world's best assassins Akira. Will he break the chains that hold him, or perish? M/M YAOI WARNINGS INSIDE. Summary credit goes to InsanityChaos.
1. A Case

**I'm using this 'disclaimer' as the cover for my work. The ideas and plot belong to me but the characters belong to their respective owners, as do any references made about brand names or other things that clearly do not belong to me. I do not own Death Note or any of the songs that are mentioned. Got it? Me no own. Now here's hoping that having this in the opening chapter is enough to keep me from getting sued.**

 **WARNINGS: implied rape, heavily implied rape, dubious consent, physical and mental abuse, twisted S &M relationship (I think?), implied incest (though not actually incestuous). This fic will have a happy ending though, again, if you feel a warning needs to be added let me know. If you feel there is a warning that needs to be listed please let me know. **

***Song referenced in chapter 14 is: That's how you know by Nico & Vince.**

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

(Heathens: 21 Pilots)

/:/:/

When Akira was eleven years old he'd had his first sexual experience. It wasn't pleasant nor was it warranted, but from that point on his 'Master' made damn sure Akira knew how to act within; and sometimes outside, the bedroom. Seduction and sex was a skill hammered into his young mind. When he was twelve he'd killed his first man. He could remember the two months he'd spent in a distant haze, filled with disbelief and nausea at what he'd done. By the time those two months were up, he'd moved on and embraced the teachings his Master had to give. At fourteen he'd graduated from collage. He'd been home schooled his entire life. He was acknowledged as a genius at that point. By the time he was fifteen he already had 100 kills under his belt. At sixteen his Master had him branded, a reminder to Akira who owned him and a warning to those foolish enough to pursue the young man for themselves. Those were the facts, just as it was a fact that Akira had once been with a loving family until he was snatched at six months. A fact, that despite Akira being a highly trained and dangerous assassin with hundreds of kills under his belt, his Master insisted that they work beside the mass murderer Kira. After all, they were all doing the same thing, Akira's Master and Kira only ever targeted criminals. Akira just happened to be his Master's right-hand and executioner of his Master's will.

It was during the Kira case Akira met the man who'd either save him from his Master, or send him to the gallows to burn with his Master and Kira both. L Lawliet, the greatest detective to ever live.

/:/:/

 **Miami**

The house was silent, not even a breeze to stir the air. Akira silently creeped up the stairs, carefully placing his feet upon areas of the stairs that wouldn't creak. Gloved hands tightened around the handle of his silenced gun, opening the bedroom door before sighting his target. He'd done this so often that he no longer experienced the signs of nervousness. No shaky hands. No sweaty palms. No increased breathing or heartbeat. He was cool, calm and collected.

He was still that way minutes later when slinking out of the home without a trace. The only clue to his being there the blood splattered body of his victim. He slid into his car, stolen earlier that day, and dialed the only number he ever needed to call. It took moments for the call to connect, Akira having begun to drive away from the scene at that point.

"Well?" The voice crackled over the connection.

"It's done." Akira kept it brief, having learnt long ago not to give more then was needed in his reports.

"Good boy, come straight back so I can properly reward you for a job well done." The called disconnected at that and Akira couldn't help the shiver of disgust sweep over him.

He parked the stolen car in an empty car park, walking the entire block before picking and stealing a second car. His movements were methodical, his hands flew through the movements with practiced skill even as his mind remained awash with white noise. Recently he found himself questioning his Master and his 'affections' it wasn't something he did often, far too busy trying to prevent such thoughts from forming in the first place. His Master cared for him. His Master took care of him and he owed the man that. Akira shook his head roughly, not even surprised to find himself three blocks away from their current base of operations. He parked the car and walked the three blocks briskly, guilt flooding his mind at the traitorous thoughts that'd filled his mind on the drive over. His Master would not be happy if he discovered Akira had been thinking such things.

The building looked like a 5 star hotel should, all gilt and embellishes. Akira ignored it all, immune to such extravagances after years of being shuffled from such establishments all over the world. He bypassed the various guests and hotel workers, heading straight for the elevator before signaling for the floor his Master was waiting on. The doors slid open and Akira walked straight to the room, heart in his throat and stomach churning despite the neutral look on his face. He knocked on the door, waited a moment before knocking again, the door opened with a click and Akira didn't hesitate before he entered the dark room.

/:/:/

 **London**

L munched away on his éclair one handed, his other hand skimming over case files and dirty dishes as he hunted for the final paper to tie to his otherwise finished case. His fingers came in contact with the paper and L placed it into the folder before closing it and snatching at a cup of cooling tea, all of this was done with a practiced grace.

With his work for the police having been completed, L turned his attention to the span of wall dedicated to maps, photos and casualty reports. It was his own personal case, one that nobody else seemed to even know existed. L was searching for the assassin he'd dubbed 'Nightmare', due to the large number of attacks occurring whilst the victims slept. The various other reports on his wall was quick to remind that just because a large number of deaths occurred during the night, that didn't stop the assassin from striking during the daylight hours either. He'd just pinned up a recent addition to his wall, a general description of someone who could have been Nightmare; young, male, Japanese, when Watari walked in wheeling a service cart full of fresh deserts and tea, case files under his arm.

"I see you've managed to finish off the latest cases." Watari commented as he cleaned away dirty dishes and replaced them with desert filled ones. "Was it the wife?" The man asked, referring to the last case L had solved, setting down the new files and picking up the old ones.

"Her twin sister actually," L responded absently, eyes scouring over facts and photos long memorized. "What is there?" He turned away from the wall with a scowl, walking over to his chair before sitting in a crouched position as he pulled a cheesecake and the pile of case notes towards him.

"The usual, I'm afraid. Not that many exciting things happening at the moment. These are just cases you kept putting on the wayside." Watari paused in his action of wheeling away the service cart. "There are two new ones to choose from." When L nodded his acknowledgment of the elders words, Watari left, closing the door softly behind him plunging L back into semi-darkness.

He picked up the first folder and flipped through it, groaning aloud when he recognized the case. With a loud sigh L picked up one of his many discarded pens and quickly wrote out the evidence that pointed out the rapist, and naming said rapist. He followed that case up with two murder cases, one a serial killer, four more rapists and one account of terrorism. It was when he was reading through a murder case in Miami he felt a thrill run through him at the similarities to other cases he'd looked into. Specifically, the Nightmare assassin.

' _It's all here. Exactly the same information and style of a Nightmare kill._ ' L didn't hesitate to leap off his chair and rush to the wall, adding another tack to his already covered world map before adding one to a map specific to America. ' _I will find you. It's only a matter of time_.' Sadly there was no information on how the killer could be, but L was feeling oddly optimistic this year. He returned to his chair with a grin, one that only grew wider when he read through a case that'd come from Japan. ' _Unexplained heart attacks?_ ' He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, frowning when he realized the battery had run dead before plugging it onto the charger and waiting for it to turn on. ' _Nightmare only ever targets criminals. This new killer also has only targeted criminals. Are they actually one and the same?_ ' L dismissed that thought quickly, eyes flickering over to the wall where hundreds of pins were scattered across the map. "Nightmare has been killing far to long for this to be him. He also doesn't target low level criminals." He muttered, resting his thumb on his lip as he pushed around the cheesecake on his plate. His phone lit up announcing it's revival and L quickly dialed for Watari who answered on the first ring.

"Get the jet ready. We're going to Japan." He instructed, waiting only long enough for Watari's affirmation before hanging up. Quickly opening up his Nightmare folder on his laptop and adding the recent additions to his case. "I wonder who's going to come out on top. Kira, Nightmare or myself?" He muttered, shutting down his laptop so it was ready for travel. L intended to win, he planned on taking both of the criminals down. _'There's no way Nightmare can resist going to Japan_.' He quickly devoured the sweets that were spread put before him, by the time they were ready to leave all that remained were the dirty dishes.

…

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **When Angels Fall**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**

 **Power Wielders: My Fight**


	2. Glance

**JAPAN**

Akira followed his Master from the private jet onto the tarmac where a black stretch limo awaited them. He absently pushed aside ebony locks and covered his blue eyes from the glare of the sun, wincing slightly at the fresh sting on the lower half of his back. His Master was dressed in an expensive suit, black and red his signature colour, whilst Akira wore torn jeans, scuffed sneakers and a black hoodie over a grey shirt. His eyes were always moving, senses on high alert when his Master reached the limo, the driver awaiting with the door already opened, so Light immediately picked out the pair of foreigners exiting a second private jet and heading to an awaiting; far more modest, limo.

There was an elder gentleman, his grey hair and wrinkled features bespoke of a long life though the way the man held himself told Akira that he'd been trained by professionals. Despite the suit the man was wearing Akira could spy the hidden gun tucked under the man's jacket and the way his eyes flickered over the surroundings much like Akira's were. The younger man who slouched after him had wild black hair, pale skin and eyes hidden behind shadows of sleepless nights. He was dressed in a white sweater, whitewashed jeans and tattered tennis shoes, but despite his unkempt look Akira sensed the man was more than he appeared.

He hadn't noticed that his eyes lingered on the man far longer than they should have until the man, perhaps sensing he was under scrutiny, had glanced up and around to lock eyes with Akira who couldn't help but freeze under the assessing gaze. The man had also come to a halt, thumb drifting up to his mouth as he began to nibble on it, not once breaking eye contact. Akira felt an uncharacteristic blush heat up his cheeks before the sound of his Master's sharp, irritated voice caused him to jerk slightly in attention and shame as he snapped his eyes away from the unknown alluring man and back to his Master who was watching him with narrowed eyes from the back of the limo.

"We're leaving Akira. Don't make me do something I'll regret, boy." His Master's tone was harsh and Akira dropped his head in submission as he entered the limo without a second glance at the other man. The door closed with a snap and Akira and his Master were plunged into semi-darkness as the tinted windows blocked out the sun. "What was that?" His Master asked over the sound of the car engine as the vehicle began to move.

Akira simply shrugged, not knowing himself what had just transpired between the other man and himself. "I'm not sure, he caught my eye is all." It was as close to what could have been the truth he was willing to go, but it still was enough for his Master to lunge at him in a fit of possessive rage. Ringed hands wrapped themselves around Akira's wrists and despite his heart beating wildly in his chest, Akira let his body fall lax under the other man's assault. His Master's mouth trailed over exposed skin, leaving behind bruising marks of claim upon the tanned expanse.

"You're mine. Do you hear me? Mine! I will not have you as much as look at another person in that way if they aren't a target." His Master's voice was full of anger, hands rough even as he bit harshly at Akira's skin and left behind deep furrows where his nails clawed.

"I'm yours," Akira agreed despite the swirling pit of unease within him, gasping out in pain when his Master purposely pressed down upon the still tender skin on Akira's lower back.

"Don't you ever forget. I own you." His Master pressed one last bruising kiss on Akira's lips before pulling away and adjusting his clothing as though nothing had happened.

Akira silently straightened in his seat and began to adjust his own clothing so the marks were covered by the fabric, dabbing away at the pin pricks of blood from the bite wound with the hem of his hoodie sleeve. ' _I have no freedom, I'm owned_.' He dropped his hand away from the bite and gazed out the tinted windows with unseeing eyes, the elaborate owners brand on his back causing shame and sorrow to tint his blue eyes.

/:/:/

 **JAPAN**

L's thoughts kept circling back to the intriguing young man he'd seen on the tarmac. Blue eyes, black hair, tanned skin, jeans and hoodie. Despite the fact that the teenager was wearing what appeared to be comfortable clothing, something looked _off_ , about the teen. As though the eye and hair colour didn't belong to that face. He shook his head, gazing out the window at the passing city even as he adjusted his now bare feet upon the seat. The teenager was attractive, yes, but not important to his reason being there.

L pulled out his laptop and turned it on, quickly locating the updated information on the case he'd taken over, hundreds of deaths had occurred during the flight from London to Japan and L couldn't understand how a single person was capable of killing so many from different countries and locations. For it was a single person committing the crimes.

"Watari, how far away are we from the hotel?" He asked closing the laptop on the list of names.

"Minutes away, why do you ask?" Watari replied, looking to his young employer. L didn't bother to respond, simply looking away out the window even as the car slowed to a stop outside the first of many hotels L and Watari would rotate through during the investigation.

"What did you make of the teenager at the airport?" L asked, finally admitting that the unknown teen had occupied his thoughts long enough to warrant a discussion. Watari's look of surprise wasn't unexpected, L rarely showed interest in other people outside of criminals, so the question about a young man they never even spoke to was something of a rarity.

"I suppose he looked like an average teenager. Why?" Watari opened the door and both he and L slid out from the limo and promptly entered the building, entering the elevator and keying in for the presidential suit they'd booked into.

L didn't continue the conversation until they had settled into the suit and L had a plate of cheesecake in front of him. "There's was something about him that I can't put my finger on." L broke off a piece of cheesecake and promptly began to devour it, glancing up at Watari's small laugh. "What?" He asked, pausing in his consumption of the cheesecake.

"Perhaps what you felt was attraction towards a very attractive young man." Watari dismissed though the mirth in his tone told L that Watari had been expecting like this to happen for some time.

' _Attraction?_ ' L could admit to himself that the teen was attractive, but he didn't believe that what he felt was simply attraction by itself. ' _Of course I'll never see him again so there's no point in speculating when there's a case to be solved_.' L mentally shoved the blue-eyed teen into a different mental folder, resolved to solve the case first before looking into the teenager. "We have some busy days ahead of us, let's get started." He opened his laptop and became absorbed by the case facts presented before him.

…


	3. Meeting

**JAPAN**

Akira and his Master were still in Japan when the live broadcast of L and the mass murderer the world called Kira challenged each other. He watched stunned when the criminal acting as L collapsed on-screen dead with no obvious cause. His Master had become overjoyed at the knowledge that there was someone else out there fighting the same fight they were, going out day after day in an attempt to find the infamous killer, whilst cursing L's name at night. Akira had begun his own search on the killer, quickly discovering that the only way such deaths could be carried out was via some supernatural means. He also was quick to realize that the Kira Taskforce had not only met L, but was currently working with the mysterious detective.

Akira lounged on the hotel couch, half empty glass of vodka in his hand, he was bare chested and only wearing navy blue sweat pants as he watched the newsreel for that night. His Master had taken off that morning and had yet to return, not that Akira was overly concerned about his Master who was capable of taking care of himself. He sighed and drained his drink, sitting the empty glass upon the table and turning off the TV as he pulled on a grey sweat shirt and padded bare footed towards the room door. The hotel had a swimming pool and a tennis court up on the roof and it was for the pool he headed.

As it was late at night, Akira didn't expect to find anyone up there, if he had he wouldn't have bothered leaving his room without a shirt to wear in the pool, so when he spotted another man standing by the balcony back-dropped by the city lights he couldn't help the swell of disappointment at a ruined swim. It wasn't even all that big of an issue that he'd gone out without altering his features, he wasn't planning on making a hit and it wasn't as though the stranger would remember him come morning. He wasn't swimming though, the tattooed chains on his back held him back from going that far.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as a way to announce his presence and not startle the other man.

"I don't sleep on a frequent basis." The other man replied, turning to face Akira as he spoke. Akira recognized the man the moment he turned, the familiar outfit and hair, it was the man he'd seen on the tarmac when he'd come to Japan. "What about you?" The man asked, head tilted and eyes assessing Akira despite the bland tone used.

Akira shrugged before walking over to the pools edge and dipping his feet in despite the hems of his pants getting wet. "Couldn't sleep, I've been busy applying for universities and I've somehow convinced myself that I'd filled some of the forms out wrong." He lied flawlessly, kicking his feet in the chlorinated water sending splashes into the air. ' _Though I doubt Master would ever allow me to go either way_.' Muffled footsteps had Akira lifting his head to watch as the other man lowered himself down beside him, pulling his knees up to his chest even as he nibbled upon his thumb.

"What universities are you trying to get into?" The man asked, though Akira had a feeling that he held back a question.

"The usual, Tohoh and the like." Akira only knew of that university as it'd been one he'd wanted to go to before his Master made it clear it was nothing more than a pipedream. "I'm sorry, I've just realized we haven't been introduced. I'm Akira, and you?"

"Ryuzaki." The man said, dropping his hand away from his mouth. "I'm half Japanese." He explained, no doubt seeing the confusion in Akira's eyes. "What courses are you looking to enroll in?"

Akira pulled his now soaked legs from the pool, turning and crossing his legs as he observed the man in front of him. "I'm thinking law. Not quite sure which department yet though." What Akira really wanted to do was become an author, no doubt he would write about his life as an assassin whilst using a pen-name and multiple name changes to prevent himself from being arrested easily. Again, a dream that had been shot down just after it'd formed.

"Ah, I assume you are aware of the Kira case, then?" Ryuzaki clearly had a hidden agenda behind the question, but Akira couldn't see how answering it would land him in trouble.

"Of course, I've been keeping up-to-date with the Kira vs L saga. They've been pretty silent though since the broadcast. It was an ingenious plan of L's, luring Kira out and discovering not only where Kira resides but also that Kira must use a supernatural means to kill his victims. I wonder if he's considered whether or not the deaths are concentrated towards certain days and times." He couldn't help but muse aloud, eyes unfocused so that Ryuzaki only resembled a blur in his vision. "If they have been it could point towards a particular kind of person…" He abruptly cut off when he remembered that he was talking to someone who probably didn't appreciate the rambling he'd gone on, his Master always hated it when he broke off in speculation resulting in the need-to-know facts being transmitted only. "Sorry," He muttered, looking away in embarrassment. Ryuzaki had opened his mouth when Akira's phone went off and he felt dread settle in his stomach, with an apologetic smile he pulled out his phone and connected the call.

"Where are you? I expect you to be here within ten minutes." His Master demanded, voice cold due to fury at his order having been disobeyed.

"Of course, I'll be there soon." Akira promised, putting his phone away when his Master hung up. Fear began to mix with the dread even as Akira got to his feet, water dripped from his drenched pant legs. "I've got to go, it was nice meeting you Ryuzaki." His voice had gone toneless as he kept his emotions from showing. When his Master was mad he grew creative in his punishments, and those punishments always took place in the bedroom. He walked towards the elevator and the doors closed on Ryuzaki's farewell.

/:/:/

 **JAPAN**

L remained behind at the poolside for a few minutes after Akira had left. Mind awhirl at the suggestion the teen had given him, about checking to see how the deaths fell over the course of the week. ' _I should have considered it_.' He walked to the elevator, noting the wet pools of water from where Akira had stood, exiting upon his floor and heading straight for his laptop. Within moments he began graphing the way the deaths had fallen and discovered that the weekend held far more deaths then the rest of the week.

He leaned away from the laptop, picking out some gummy bears from a bowl that rested beside it as he thought. The Kira Taskforce had gone home hours ago and weren't expected again until nine that morning, they had been working on the theory that specific prisons had been targeted due to accessibility. ' _The way the deaths have fallen look like a high school students or a university student's timetable_.' He paused in his eating at that, he'd known that Kira held a childlike view of good and evil, but he'd never considered that it may have been because the killer was actually a teenager.

That train of thought brought him back to Akira and the teenager he'd seen on the tarmac. Despite the differences in hair and eye colour, they could have been twins. Akira looked far more appealing though, his brunette hair and amber eyes suited his features and it helped that the man was clearly intelligent. He recalled how the teen had looked when discussing his theory, eyes bright with excitement that was mirrored in his excited tone, and the abrupt smothering of excitement when he'd held himself back.

He had only heard Akira's side of the phone call, but from the way the teen had reacted it wasn't anything good. L entertained for a moment the idea of looking in on the teen before dismissing it out of hand. If the killer had to be someone out of high school or university, L believed it was a university student studying law. They would have access to case files of many of the criminals that had been killed, the only university within the area L had narrowed down was Tohoh. The same university Akira was planning on attending. He quickly brought up information regarding the entry examinations and the dates they would be held in order to get in, his new plan was to attend the school in order to observe the students for any possible Kira suspects. Not at all because he knew that the teenager would also be attending.

…


	4. Restaurant

**Happy News Years day! Thank you to who faved/followed.**

 **Japan**

Akira's whole body throbbed, pain lacing through him with every movement that jostled the aggravated welts raised upon his skin, his body sticky and crusty from dried sweat and cum. His Master had only recently left the building, firmly reminding Akira that he wasn't to leave the hotel or he'd face another punishment. He gathered the strength to drag himself to his feet and limped into the bathroom where he ran the water hot and scrubbed his skin raw, wincing every time he moved and hit one of the welts or stood the wrong way. He reached beneath himself and cleaned out his abused passageway, cleaning it of cum and blood before wrapping up his shower and stepping out into the steam filled, humid room, donning on a dressing grown before returning to the bedroom to find the clothes his Master had lain out for him.

Dark red silk button up shirt, skin tight black leather pants that matched the black leather boots and jacket. His Master liked having Akira wearing his signature colors, he liked it even more when Akira was wearing tight leather. ' _At least I'm now allowed to visit the rest of the hotel_.' He thought glumly, wincing again as his wounds burned from the movement. ' _And it's a good thing I don't have any jobs to carry out_.' Not that his Master punished him when there was a job, he was only ever 'rewarded' for a job well-done afterwards. His stomach growled and Akira debated silently with himself on whether or not he should get something to eat from the downstairs restaurant or go hungry due to the pain movement caused him. His stomach growling for the second time made his decision, and he was riding down in the elevator within seconds of making it.

He moseyed on up to an empty table, sitting with a hidden wince and quickly scanning through the menu so he could order when the waitress or waiter arrived. They did so within minutes of him sitting and he gave his order and handed over the menu as he prepared to wait, stripping off his jacket and pulling out his earphones so he could listen to music whilst he ate. He'd instinctively sat in the best surveillance area in the restaurant, able to survey everyone and everything without being noticed unless someone really looked. So he immediately picked up on the police officers who'd chosen a table within hearing distance of his own, they were accompanied by Ryuzaki who'd seated himself with his knees pulled up to his chin.

He pulled out his phone and significantly dropped the volume of his music so he could eavesdrop without appearing like his was, to further make himself look innocuous he opened up multiple windows ranging from games to social networking sights to whatever the last thing he'd read online was, angling his phone in a way that allowed him to watch the small group whilst simultaneously operating his phone. This all took only seconds so he was able to pick up on the conversation that was happening with ease.

"…eat?" The younger detective of the group asked, holding a menu out in front of him as though it personally harmed him.

He wasn't the only one looking at the menu in undisguised looks of incredibility, it was only when Akira remembered the average salary the men were living off of that he was able to connect the dots. This was a very high class hotel, it stood to reason that the restaurant would carry the same hefty price tag. Akira was lucky in the sense that his Master allowed him to keep the payout of a hit, his Master already had a hefty amount of money he had access to, so Akira was able to afford whatever took his fancy without worry for the price.

"I already said that I would be happy to pay the bill, Matsuda." Ryuzaki said, scanning the side of the menu that held the dessert list. "I don't know why you're all making such a big deal out of this, I was the one to drag us down here due to Watari falling ill."

The waitress returned to Akira's table with his food and coffee, he'd chosen a fruit platter to go with it, accepting the food and coffee with a small smile even as the waitress blushed and giggled before heading over to the table where Ryuzaki sat. He heard the reluctant orders made by the officers, all significantly the cheapest meals on the menu but still pretty pricy, before Ryuzaki ordered every desert off the menu.

Akira picked up his cup, noting the small piece of folded paper on the saucer he eyed warily as he sipped at his coffee before sighing and picking it up. It contained a mobile number and name scrawled in messy handwriting in pink ink. He scowled and scrunched it up, tossing it back onto the saucer and placing his cup back on top of it. Even if he had been interested, which he _wasn't_ , he wouldn't be able to pursue a relationship of any kind with her. His Master didn't like him associating with people not pre-approved by him, which meant Akira had nobody to talk to but his Master unless on a job or out of social decorum. He'd been so distracted by the note that he didn't notice a pair of grey eyes spying his form and widening in recognition.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L had grown bored listening to the other members of the task force make small talk as they waited for a waiter to arrive, half-heartedly cursing Quillsh for falling ill therefore forcing L to fend for himself. He was luckily able to convince the others to eat with him. He'd been absently glancing around watching other patrons when a familiar face caught his attention.

Akira sat alone at a table in the far corner close to where he and the task force members sat, headphone cords visible even as the teen remained absorbed by whatever content was on his phone, only looking up and setting it aside when the waitress returned with his order. L felt a flicker of jealousy when he watched Akira smile at the girl earning a small giggle before she approached them to take their orders which they gave and she sashayed away, the team returning to their idle conversation whilst L watched Akira. He felt an amused smile tug at his lips when he watched the teen pick up a piece of paper and scowl at what was written on it before scrunching it up and tossing it onto the saucer.

"Do you know him?" L turned his attention back to the people at his table and quickly noted that Matsuda was asking about the connection between himself and Akira.

"We held a very informative conversation last night, he's actually the one who suggested checking the way the Kira deaths had fallen over the period of the killer's murder spree. He's planning on going into law and studying at Tohoh." L answered in a monotone, noting the way that chief Yagami was regarding the teenager. He wasn't the only one to pick up on it.

"Something wrong, chief?" Matsuda asked in concern despite the small headshakes Aizawa and Mogi were giving him.

Chief Yagami gave a small sigh of a sorrow so deep it had to of been formed over years. "It's nothing, his eyes and hair colour remind me of my own son, is all. Light would have been 18 and already in university had he still remained with us." Chief Yagami looked down at the table spread before him, agony in his eyes. "It just hits me every now and then, I'm fine."

L could tell the man was lying, that he had never truly recovered from the loss of his eldest child. ' _But Light Yagami was taken at six months, and even though there's usually only a 24hr time frame of safe return, some criminals enjoy raising stolen children as their own. But what are the chances chief Yagami's missing son and he were in the same place at the same time after all these years?_ ' L was more than capable of calculating those odds but was distracted by the arrival of their food.

L fell upon a chocolate mousse with ravenous hunger, he hadn't eaten since Quillsh had fallen ill in the late hours of the night, and the fridge had been empty since the early hours of the morning. He was momentarily distracted when the waitress returned to Akira's table, L hearing as she asked if he was in need of a refill or anything else.

"I'm good thanks." Akira responded, grabbing his jacket and slinging his headphones around his neck even as he held his phone in his right hand and the piece of paper in his left. "Whilst I'm flattered," The teen said handing the waitress back the piece of paper. "I belong to someone else." The way he'd let her down was gentle, but L could spot the uncaring gleam in the teens eye. The waitress apologized before making a hasty retreat to no doubt grab Akira's check.

' _Should I invite him over?_ ' L didn't see why he shouldn't, and there was something about how the teen had phrased what he'd said. 'I belong to someone else', not 'my heart belongs to someone else', ' _I_ belong to someone else.' L could also spot that the teen was in considerable pain, subtle wincing every time he moved and the small lines of pain in his face and reflected in the pull of his mouth. L recalled the phone call the teen had gotten the night before and wondered if it had anything to do with it.

"Akira!" He called, startling his table mates and the teen in question. "Join us while you wait for your bill?" He asked, gesturing to an empty chair between himself and chief Yagami.

…


	5. Texts

**Japan**

Akira's internal debate was over in a blink of an eye, he silently approached the table full of officers and eased himself into the empty chair, hiding his pain with exaggerated movements. "Thanks Ryuzaki, I didn't expect to see you again." He glanced around at the officers, smiling slightly before introducing himself. "I'm Akira Namikawa, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He lied through his teeth. If his Master caught him talking to officers there would be an even worse punishment in store for him.

"I'm Matsui." The man Akira knew was actually Matsuda, said with a wave.

"I'm Aihata." The officer with the afro said.

"I'm Ahsahi." The tallest man of the group informed him.

"And I'm Asashi." The man Akira knew was actually chief Yagami, announced. "Ryuzaki was just informing us that you're planning on going to Tohoh, I take it you're 17 then?"

Akira gave a small shrug in response. "If I can get in." He replied, spying the waitress; Mai, returning with his bill. "Excuse me for a moment." He pardoned, placing his phone onto the table and digging through his jacket pockets for his wallet, intercepting Mai before she could reach the table.

"Here you are." She said, handing him a slip of paper with the total printed on it and following it up with an eftpos machine so he could scan his MasterCard in order to pay the bill. "That's all, have a nice day." Mai said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Akira returned to the table, grabbing his jacket off the chair and immediately noting that his phone had been moved. "Again, it was nice meeting you all, but I have things I need to take care of." He grabbed his phone and left with an apologetic smile and wave, all this while chanting ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid_!' In his mind.

He waited until he was in the privacy of the hotel room before he stripped his jacket off and thoroughly checked it for bugs, finding none and repeating the same check on his phone. He sat it aside and turned it back on in confusion, his phone had been moved, but no bugs had been placed within the case, and the back didn't come off. ' _So what did they do to it_?' He's phone signaled its revival and Akira opened it to check through the contents on his phone, despite having a password and thumbprint recognition, he knew the password could be hacked by someone smart enough.

He finally discovered what had been done when he entered his messages and saw that his phone had sent a message to an unknown number.

Akira:

Unknown: If you ever are in need of help, please don't hesitate to contact me.

Akira immediately knew that Ryuzaki had connected some of the dots and suspected that Akira was in an abusive relationship, the phone call he had heard last night and the obvious signs of pain the following day would have been big enough clues. But Akira had no intention of turning against his Master, he knew his Master cared for him and only punished him because he'd stepped out of line, but his Master always ended up extending some form of compromise afterwards. Light had gone from being banned from leaving the hotel room to being allowed access to the whole of the hotel, and where else would he go?

He didn't need Ryuzaki's help, so why was he hesitating to delete the number? Unwilling to examine the emotions that felt a whole lot like safety and gratitude, he saved the number to his Sim card and erased the message from his phone, saving the number under one of the preprogrammed numbers all phones came with. He didn't even acknowledge the happy smile he was wearing.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

The task force members had waited until Akira had left the room before turning to L and instantly scolded him for looking through Akira's phone. They clearly hadn't noticed the signs L had, and for seasoned officers L was a little put out that he appeared to be the only one who realized that Akira was being abused. Chief Yagami had remained silent during the discussion, fingers holding a strand of auburn hair and eyes focused on it as he remained lost in thought.

"I didn't do anything but send a message to my phone so I could send one back in order to give him my number." L said, cutting off Aizawa. "Clearly he's in a bad position, and I actually find him an interesting kid, so of course I wanted to give him an option of a way out." L pushed aside another empty dish and pulled a fresh one towards him. Chief Yagami dropped the hair with a sigh and pushed food around on his plate. "Changed your mind?" L asked redundantly, but he was willing to push the attention to someone else.

"If I'd gone through with a DNA test and it wasn't him, I don't think I could handle it. That being said, what if it was him? He wouldn't even remember us and he'd be dragged into a media storm once it was made public." Chief Yagami rested his head into his palms.

"He never confirmed that he was 17." Matsuda spoke up unexpectedly wording what L had thought. "He only said that he was trying to get into Tohoh, he didn't answer your other question."

"Did he happen to mention how old he was when you spoke?" Aizawa asked of L.

"No he did not, I can always just send a message asking him? Or I can go through with my plan of turning up to the entrance exams and getting into Tohoh. That way not only will Akira be on my radar, but I can begin searching for Kira there also." His phone sounded and he glanced down expecting to see a message from Watari, he smiled when he discovered it was one from Akira.

Akira: Don't you know it's considered an invasion of privacy to go through someone's locked phone?

L quickly tapped out a reply, finishing off another dessert and switching plates around so he had one with a dessert on it.

L: Then why are you texting me? You could have deleted the number.

Akira's response was swift, L only just having taken a bite when his phone sounded, the task force members focusing on him as well as their meals.

Akira: Because you're easy to talk to? And even if I were to delete your number, you would still have mine. No, I'd have to block you.

L: Then who would you talk to in your free time? Will you still be attending the entrance exams for Tohoh? I, myself, am planning on going.

The response took longer to come through, L managed to finish off all of his desserts and the task force members finished their own meals. It was as L was paying the bill that a response finally came through, it was short and not very informative.

Akira: We'll see.

"I do believe it's time to work on our case." L said, putting his phone away and not bothering with a response. The group returned to the hotel rooms and swiftly got back to work.

…


	6. Original Kira

**Japan**

His Master had come home elated that night. He'd apparently managed to find Kira, not only find him, but get a message out to the killer promising assistance. Akira much preferred his Master in his current mood, it meant he was less likely to take his frustrations out on Akira in the bedroom. ' _But that doesn't mean that's not where we will eventually end up_.' Akira had spent the whole of the day soothing away his aches and pains, he was able to move pain-free and he was glad for the practiced foresight as his Master pushed him onto the bed and followed after him.

"I love seeing you in the clothes I picked out." Heavy breaths warmed Akira's bare skin even as his Master moved above him placing harsh kisses over his body. Despite the fact that his Master was in a good mood, there would always be a pain filled union between the pair. "It makes me so happy baby boy, seeing you dressed up for me."

Akira allowed himself to fall into the roll that'd been hammered into him, spreading his legs wider even as he reached up to nibble on his Masters ear earning an approving growl. "Have I been a good boy daddy?" He asked, kissing down his Masters jaw before pulling back slightly and widening his eyes innocently. "Can I have daddy's cock now?"

"Has my baby boy been waiting for daddy to come home?" His Masters fingers pushed experimentally against Akira's entrance, pushing into the already stretched hole causing Akira to gasp and buck into the hand. "Baby boy has been busy, did you think of daddy the whole time?" Fingers were removed and the blunt head pushed teasingly against the muscle causing Akira to groan as he panted against his Masters chest.

"Please daddy, I've been so lonely without you." He gasped and jerked backwards even as his Master filled him in one push, holding his hips down even as they both groaned at the friction. Akira out of slight pain and his Master out of pleasure.

"I'll give you what you need baby." His Master pulled out and thrusting back in, years of being together working to help him locate Akira's prostate on the first try.

"Yes daddy, more!" Akira arched into the thrusts, pain mixing with pleasure and heightening it. They fell into a rhythm, his Master thrusting and Akira chasing the feeling, gasps and moans filling the room even as Akira reached his peak, his Master stopped. "What?" Akira panted, eyes opening and looking up into his Masters cold hard eyes, despite his hot length still buried deep within Light. "Why'd you stop daddy?" His voice whimpered, thinking that he still had to play his role.

"How many times do I have to tell you, never associate with someone I haven't cleared first?" His Master gripped Akira harshly, he could feel skin bruising under the hold and couldn't help but whimper in pain.

"They offered me a chair, I didn't tell them anything." He managed to get out in a shaky tone, his Masters cock massaging his inner walls even as his hands gripped him painfully. "I left as soon as I was able." He cried out when his Master released the grip of one hand and slapped him harshly across the face.

"I don't care if they offered you a thousand yen, I do not want you talking to anyone." His Master dropped his free hand to Akira's throat, his other hand coming up to join it as he tightened around Akira's windpipe. Akira struggled against his Masters hands, his breathing turning ragged even as his Master began to pick up his pace, thrusting into Akira and wringing strangled groans of pleasure from him even as his vision darkened. "I don't know why you keep making me hurt you baby, you know I love you and it hurts me to see you in pain." He released his hands long enough for Akira to drag in a ragged gasp, cutting of when hands tightened and his Master drilled into him harder and deeper when his climax came over him. Akira felt his orgasm crash over him, warm seed filling him even as his Master followed, and vision blackening from the lack of oxygen. The last thing he felt was his Master pulling out followed by a warm trickle down his thighs and a harsh blow to his left eye. Blackness consumed him before the pain hit.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L hadn't seen Akira again after that day, text messages went unanswered and when L checked to see if the teen was still at the hotel, he discovered that the father and son had left that night. Despite L's wishes, he and the task force had to focus their attention on the Kira situation which had managed to escalate. They'd quickly gone from a single Kira, able to kill with a name and a face, to two Kira's, one now able to kill with a just a face. L had taken the Tohoh entrance exam, even though he had a brief look at who was there, he didn't spot Akira amongst the exam takers. Akira also wasn't there at the opening ceremony.

With the mystery of how the Kira's managed to kill their victims and Akira's disappearance, L was unhealthily overjoyed when he discovered that Nightmare had killed five more people since the last time L had checked. One from China, one from Vietnam, one from Bali and two from Japan. Of those five kills, three were made during the night.

Images he was able to get were of no help, Nightmare appeared as someone different in every shot. Sometimes an old man, other times a young girl, there was never a decent shot of what the killer looked like without a disguise. L simply added the new data and back checked everything. It appeared as though Nightmare had purposely left Japan until last.

' _Perhaps he was making a statement to someone._ ' L straightened, eyes widening as he looked at the data on the second Kira. ' _Perhaps Nightmare is the…_ ' He shut the thought down, Nightmare was far superior then the second Kira was. His phone sounded and L turned to look at it in suspicion. Watari had only recently dropped off a fresh supply of desserts and the task force knew better than to text L. ' _Which means Akira has decided to text_.' He grabbed the phone and quickly accessed the message, relief coursing through him at the sign of the teen still breathing.

Akira: I know you said that we were only going to use this as an emergency contact kind of deal…but I could really do with some company that doesn't involve swooning girls. Did you ever get into Tohoh? If so, are you free to meet up?

L: I did indeed get into Tohoh, I looked for you at the entrance exams and the opening ceremony and couldn't spot you. I can be there in a few minutes.

And he could be. They'd chosen a hotel close to the school so L could have easy access between both the case files and the suspects. The New Year hadn't started yet, the opening ceremony simply a formal way to inform future students of their positions, and L was going to take the opportunity to scout out more suspects. He called out a farewell to Watari and within minutes found himself walking down brick pathways.

Students flocked around buildings holding papers and household items for their dorm rooms, each chatting loudly and excitedly about the classes they would be taking. L was enrolled into every class that had to do with law. He strongly suspected he would find the original Kira in one, or all, of those classes. L spotted Akira well before the teenager spotted him, and took the time to assess the young man. Akira had no obvious signs of abuse, but L could see the underlying signs.

' _Why don't you just leave_?' L couldn't understand how Akira could allow himself to be treated in such a way. ' _Unless his partner had something on him_.' That was a possibility, Akira may have done something that was now being used as blackmail material. He didn't ponder it any further, Akira having caught sight of him and standing up from the chair with a small smile that was reflected in his eyes.

"Thanks for showing up, I hope I didn't bother you." He ran a hand through his hair and messed it up slightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to explore the campus together. Check out the dorm rooms and stuff."

L simply nodded in agreement and gestured for Akira to lead the way. All the while fighting to keep back his own grin in response to Akira's reaction to seeing him. They passed silently through various buildings, each managing to avoid the main crowds when Akira suddenly stiffened beside L and slowly began to relax. L looked around to see what had caught Akira's attention and spotted a bespectacled man roughly in his mid-twenties approaching with a smirk.

"Akira, I didn't know you were coming today. And who's this?" The man asked, looping a possessive arm around Akira's waist.

"This is my friend Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, Teru Mikami." Akira said, false enthusiasm in his tone despite not moving out of Mikami's grip.

"His boyfriend." Mikami said, stretching out a hand to shake L's, retracting it slowly when L refused it. "Well now darling, had I known the you were coming I would have gladly shown you around. Have you been to all of the buildings yet?" Mikami's dark eyes studied L briefly before turning adoringly, despite the possessive gleam, upon Akira.

"We were just wrapping the tour up actually." Akira said, bringing a hand up to lace through the one Mikami hand around his waist. "Teru is a third year law student, his going to become a wonderful lawyer." Akira gushed, not once looking away from Mikami.

"Yes, I'm a firm believer that criminals should be punished to the full extent of the law." Mikami responded, looking away from Akira long enough to glance at L. "And you? An art student perhaps?" He asked, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm studying law as well actually." L returned in a monotone, mind quickly processing what he had just learnt. "And I can see that you and Akira wish to spend some time alone, I'll see you around Akira?" L asked, eyes looking for any signs of disagreement in Akira's eyes.

"I'll see you around Ryuzaki, thanks for coming to join me." Akira returned, voice and posture completely different to how L had grown used to.

L left the pair, walking away far enough to observe a brief conversation between the two before Mikami kissed Akira and Akira returned it, jealously burning within him at the sight. One thing he knew for certain after the brief meeting. Teru Mikami was the original Kira, and Akira was aware of the fact.

…


	7. I Spy

**Guest - thank you for the review, maybe the summary is scaring people off ;) So I changed it a bit.**

 **Japan**

Akira hated Teru Mikami. He was possessive, delusional and borderline boring, not to mention more than a little bit obsessive. His Master had wanted him to start a relationship with the original Kira, and Akira followed through with that order. He was just pissed that Mikami hadn't been looking for a friend, but a lover. He didn't like the role he had to take on when in Mikami's presence either, someone beyond submissive, at least his Master allowed him some dominance when in bed. Mikami had no clue that Akira and his Master were the same people who'd contacted him in regards to his Kira persona, they'd decided to keep that to themselves as they waited for the second Kira to make an appearance.

That was how Akira found himself looking adoringly at Mikami whilst wrapped in the older man's possessive hold as the man talked animatedly about a story Akira had heard many, many times before. He had the entire story memorized by this point, able to laugh at all the right points, nod at all the correct times, he was in the middle of giggling when he noticed that Mikami had broken off and was currently looking across the shop at someone. Shifting his position slightly, Akira followed Mikami's eye line and spotted a girl dressed in a gothic Lolita ensemble with blonde pigtails. She was currently observing Mikami with the same calculating look before she got to her feet and slowly approached their table.

"Do you know each other?" He asked, voice low even as he eyed the female. ' _She looks familiar. Oh, she was on the cover of a fashion magazine, Misa Amane. Now what would an up-and-coming model want with university students?_ '

"We've never met, but I'm sure she's about to become a helpful ally of mine." Mikami looked away from Misa for a moment, dark eyes boring into Akira with jealousy. "I don't want you alone with her, you're mine no matter what she becomes to me." He hissed, hand tightening around Akira's waist even as he nodded timidly in agreement.

"She's not my type anyway." He said truthfully. ' _Neither of you are_.' He thought to himself when Misa finally made it to their table.

"Hello, I'm Misa Amane. May I sit? I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about." The model sat without invitation anyway and leaned across the table towards Mikami with her eyes locked upon the man. "Misa has been searching for you for a long time. Misa knew not to listen to what the Police were saying on the news, Misa even brought proof of Misa's powers." The girl slid put a thin, black notebook with foreign white lettering on the cover.

Mikami inhaled sharply, releasing his hold on Akira as he lent over the notebook in awe. "May I touch it to verify?" Mikami asked, index finger already poised over the notebook.

"Misa insists." The girl pushed the notebook closer to Mikami and Mikami didn't hesitate to push the pad of his index finger upon the cover of the book, eyes flicking up to observe something over Misa's shoulder.

' _What on earth are they on about? Powers, notebooks, something invisible…are they on some kind of hallucinogen?_ ' Akira mentally shook his head as he continued to silently watch the interaction between the pair. ' _Who would have thought, Misa Amane, model and second Kira_?' Akira wasn't sure how he should be feeling right now surrounded by two supernatural killers, but his Master would be happy to know that the first and second Kira were now together.

"Can I ask what it is that you're both talking about? Or is it something between the two of you?" He asked jealously as he glared at the blonde he felt nothing for.

Mikami finally appeared to remember Akira's presence, eyes leaving whatever invisible being he was looking at in order to glance at Akira. "Of course, you are more than welcome to find out." He slid the notebook towards Akira with a small grin. "Touch it and find out." Mikami waved away Misa's small outburst, eyes never leaving Akira even as he looked dubiously at the book.

' _What can it hurt_?' He reached out steadily and brushed the notebook, gaining nothing from it aside from the smooth texture of the cover. He began to turn towards Mikami in confusion. "I don't…" He cut when he caught sight of it. Tall, white and monstrous. The creature had pale skin and appeared to be clothed in torn white clothing, it had purple hair and a bandage covering the whole of the left side of its face, the right side had a single glaring yellow eye that looked down upon the three of them. Disgust at the sight of Mikami, indifference at Akira and what could only be love when it looked upon Misa. ' _What is that thing_?' He jerked his hand away from the notebook but the white horror remained visible to him despite the disconnection.

"It's okay, it's just a shinigami the owner of the notebook. And that's not the only one." Mikami pulled out his wallet and removed a torn scrap of blank paper from it. "You'll see that I also have a shinigami." Without warning his brushed the blank scrap of paper against the back of Akira's hand.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

"Teru Mikami is a student who has been attending Tohoh since he gained a scholarship back in high school. He is in his second last year of Law school and already has an apprenticeship under one of the local law firms. He would have access to all of the criminals that have been killed by Kira." L stated as he riffled through the information he'd gathered on the man. "All we need to do is find his accomplice."

"Not to mention discover how he's been able to kill his victims." Chief Yagami commented as he and the taskforce looked through various associates of Mikami. "He and Akira know each other?"

L spun around in the chair in order to see what chief Yagami was holding, it was camera footage of the pair in a café taken earlier that week with a blonde female in their presence. "They're dating. Find out who it is with them and add her to the suspect list."

"I know who that is!" Everyone turned to look at Matsuda in disbelief, which he ignored as he grabbed the photo. "That's Misa Amane, she's a model and singer."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but we now have our second suspect." L said, eyes looking over other photos taken throughout the week of the trio and occasionally only the pair. ' _I wonder where Akira gets off to during those times_.' He thought, setting aside the photos and looking at the updated Nightmare case. ' _I know he's in the country, his kills confirm that, but where will the strike next?_ ' An oncoming call grabbed everyone's attention and L connected the call. "What is it Watari?" He asked of the elder.

"It appears as though the second Kira has indeed met with the original. The news station received the tapes earlier today, I'll be by shortly to deliver them." Watari said, before ending the call amidst groans of frustration.

"I want eyes on Misa and Mikami at all times, if they show up on camera I want to know." L commanded. ' _If only we could find a way to install camera's throughout their homes_.' He doubted that would work though. The sound of his message tone filled the room and L picked the phone up in a pincer grip in order to look at the message, eyes widening in surprise at the content that'd come from an unknown number.

Unknown: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'L'. Want to play a game L? I know something you don't know, but I also know how you can find out. M.A and T.M are some very dangerous people, but they aren't the only players on the board. I know you've been following my movements, let me give you a hint to my next location: there's a whole lot of snow.

' _It can't be._ ' L quickly attempted to find out where the number had come from, bringing up information and various means of tracing the number only to be hit with multiple firewalls and dead-ends. Fearing a virus might make its way into the systems, L aborted the search and tried sending a response to the sender. The message went through, but no response came. ' _How the hell did Nightmare manage to get my number? How does he know I'm L?_ ' One thing L did know for sure, the assassin had practically handed the two Kira's to him on a silver platter.

…


	8. Travel

**Canada**

Akira decided that he enjoyed figure skating. Gliding across the smooth surface of ice on a pair of snug skates. It was easy to ignore the bloody body that lay sprawled within the center of the ice rink. The blood had managed to run across the ice, freezing in various spots so it formed a frozen, morbid piece of art. It also helped to get his mind off of the text he'd sent L under the guise of his assassin side. He picked up speed and launched himself into the air performing a pirouette, before hitting the ground and sliding away to a stop against the side of the rink. It was beyond time for him to go.

With practiced ease, Akira obliterated any evidence of his presence and left the building, blonde waist length hair blowing across his face as his stalked down the street in high heels, a miniskirt and loose top and jacket. Unless someone got close he easily passed as a female, and as nobody was out this late, he didn't have to worry too much about his disguise being blown.

He was within sight of the hotel his Master and he were staying at when he made the call, quickly informing his Master of the success and the subsequent ending of the call with a promise of a reward. After two weeks tied to Mikami and eventually Misa, Akira was eager to be in his Master's company. He made it to the hotel and their room without hassle, not a single person recognizing him for what he was.

Within moments of entering the hotel room Akira found himself naked and spread across the bed and arching into his Master's hands. "I missed you, allowing Kira to share you has been a pain." Kisses were pressed down his throat even as his Master worked fingers into him causing him to moan at the sensation of being stretched.

"I missed you too, daddy." He gasped, arching as his Master pushed into him on a single thrust. He met his Master's mouth and used his tongue to mimic what was happening even as his Master reciprocated, thrusting his tongue into Akira's mouth even as he thrust his member back in brushing Akira's prostate with every movement. It was over as quickly as it started, Akira groaning against his Master's neck as he came against their stomachs and he felt his Master follow within, pulling out with a trail of cum.

"We're going back to Japan. Get cleaned up, we're leaving within the hour." His Master pulled away leaving Akira panting on the bed as sweat and cum cooled on his skin and blonde hair stuck to various places. He sat up at the sound of the shower starting and silently made his way over to the clothing his Master had set aside for him to wear, uncaring of the bodily fluids that run down his leg with his movements.

He was quick to enter the bathroom the moment his Master stepped out, flying through the washing, drying and dressing process as his Master hated to wait. Upon exiting the bathroom he found his Master sitting at the hotel table with tattooing equipment laid out upon the surface. He had left his shirt off for this very reason.

He didn't need to be instructed, resting his torso against the table so his back was presented to his Master. The electronic buzzing signaled the start of the session and he braced himself for the familiar sting as the needles pierced his flesh, permanently marking it for the world to see. It wasn't a big job, finished within minutes, his Master carefully cleaning the sight and wrapping it in glad wrap as he took care of the equipment and stood.

Akira fixed his shirt into place, the burn from the new tattoo adding to the dull pain of stretched muscles even as he quickly platted the long blonde hair out of the way, the heels he was wearing only added to the mild discomfort. The pair left the hotel just as silently and innocuous as they'd entered.

:/:/:

 **Thank you to all who faved/followed.**

 **Japan**

Nightmare had struck in Canada. L had the text he'd been sent displayed even as he read through the file he'd been given. At that very moment he had eyes and ears on Misa Amane and Teru Mikami as they went about their business. So far there'd been no incriminating evidence upon them, but L knew that Nightmare hadn't lied when the text was sent.

Whilst the taskforce hadn't placed bugs and cameras within the two suspects homes, they had managed to tap their phone lines and watch through city cameras, so when Mikami's phone rung, the team sat up to listen in on the call.

" _Hello?_ " Mikami asked, having picked up the phone.

" _Hey, what're your plans for tomorrow? It's been a while and I miss you."_ L immediately picked out the caller as Akira and he couldn't help the flare of jealousy that rose within him. Akira hadn't been in contact with him for a while.

" _I don't know baby, how about dinner?_ "

" _As long as there's dessert and a decent bottle of wine, I'm in._ " Akira paused for a moment, the silence stretching out long enough for L to check if the teenager was still on the phone.

" _Akira?_ " Mikami's voice broke the silence and Akira hastened to respond.

" _Sorry, my father's calling for me. I gotta go, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow._ "

" _Neither can I. I'll text you the details, and maybe we'll drop by and see Misa at some point_."

" _Can't wait_." Akira hung up before Mikami could say anything, the dial tone filling the room before it was cut off.

' _What have you been up to Akira?_ ' L thought to himself as he pulled up the file on the teen. There was nothing out of order in it, no criminal background, no signs of Akira being anything but a university student studying law. But L felt as though there was something he was missing.

"If we follow Mikami and Akira tomorrow, we may gain enough evidence to arrest them and question the identity of Kira." L's and everyone else's eyes went to Matsuda who blushed and continued despite the attention. "Akira's a minor, if he's drinking alcohol we can get him and Mikami for providing it. And even if he doesn't drink, Mikami's 26 and Akira is somewhere between 16 and 18, so if they've been having sexual encounters, we can get Mikami on that as well right?"

"What about Misa?" Aizawa asked, though not unkindly as he and everyone else silently reached the same conclusion to what Matsuda had suggested.

' _That's where I come in_.' L turned back to the monitor and brought up lab results for the team to see. "Misa's DNA was found on the tapes that the second Kira had sent to the news stations, as well as strands of her hair. I only recently got this information so we haven't been able to act on it until now." He glanced down at his phone with the Nightmare text. "We'll bring them in tomorrow." He finalized, wondering about how the assassin would respond to two of the game pieces being removed from the board.

…


	9. Arrested

**Japan**

It wasn't the first time Akira found himself in handcuffs at the back of a police car. It'd happened quite a number of times during his lifetime and he couldn't even summon enough energy to care about his predicament. The officers had come in with their faces covered and hands on guns, an extreme measure taken against a couple of people whose crime was providing alcohol to a minor whilst in a relationship with said minor.

' _Which means they finally decided to move against the Kira's and I just happened to get dragged into it._ ' Akira sighed and rested his head upon the window whilst tuning out Mikami's orders of silence and demands for information about their arrest. Akira just planned on calling his Master to remove him from the current situation. The squad car pulled to a stop in an underground car park, officers stepping from the stopped vehicle in order to roughly drag Mikami and himself from the back of the car.

"You can't do this, I demand a lawyer!" Mikami cried from behind him and Akira rolled his eyes in annoyance as he allowed himself to be lead to the elevator by someone he vaguely recognized as an officer he'd already met.

"I won't say a thing without my father present." Was all he said, clamping his mouth shut and refusing to say anything else despite his internal laughter? Mikami and Misa would be hard pressed to escape now, unless they planned something ahead of time in the event something like this were to happen. ' _Which is possible_.' They were brought into a room furnished with the bare minimum, more masked officers stood within the room faceting Mikami and himself in silence.

"I know my rights!" Was the first thing Mikami said when he caught sight of the other masked officers. "I want a lawyer."

"Teru Mikami, you've been arrested for a number of crimes, the more prominent is suspicion of being the original Kira. The government has given permission for me to disregard your rights until we discover the truth. I also feel as though you should be made aware of the fact that Misa Amane is also in our custody for suspicion of being the second Kira." Akira recognized the voice immediately, eyes zeroing in on the masked face of the detective L, or who he knew as Ryuzaki.

It was purely by chance Akira had discovered Ryuzaki's identity, chance and a healthy dose of snooping around where he didn't belong. He managed to hack files and trace the detective's steps across the world, narrowing down a criminal who'd managed to catch a glimpse of L's face. Beyond Birthday had been helpful in finding the world's greatest detective, even if he had been sentenced to life for the criminally insane.

"Please take Mikami to his cell." L said over top of Mikami's spluttering. The officers were quick to comply, dragging a silenced Mikami out of the room. Akira felt as the detective's attention turned to him, he met the masked gaze with his own steady one. "Please escort Akira back to the university, we have no need for him at the moment." Without that L walked away, leaving not only the officers stunned but Akira as well.

He was ushered out of the building almost as quickly as he had been brought in, his hands released from the cuffs and all but shoved out the door before it slammed shut behind him. ' _Rude much_.' He thought as he rubbed his wrists and walked away, smug smile playing on his lips as he practically skipped away from the building knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with Mikami's obsessive grip on his body again. ' _Not to mention, supremely unsatisfying in bed._ ' He laughed a little at that, pulling out his phone and calling his Master, growling when it went straight to voicemail. His fingers hesitated over Ryuzaki's/L's number before he backed the screen and put it away. ' _No doubt I'll have to do something about L now that the Kira's have been locked up_.'

/:/:/

 **Japan**

The team took shifts to watch the cameras focused upon Mikami and Misa within their cells. Watari and L questioned them for hours, questions growing repetitive even as the same answers of denial were given. It wasn't long before L noticed the abrupt change in Misa's personality, gone was the defiant girl replaced by a fearful one instead. L couldn't work out what it was that had caused the abrupt change, she'd been muttering to herself for the last few hours before the sudden change. Mikami remained the same, on the other hand. He still demanded legal counsel and protested his innocence before growing silent as the night neared its end. L couldn't help the smug satisfaction that he would be sleeping alone for quite some time, plans on meeting with Akira already in the works. What he was unaware of was that at that very moment Akira had been given his orders from his Master, to lure L into a false sense of security by whatever means in order to kill him.

L muted the screen, taking a bite from a panda cookie before sipping at his tea. The taskforce still simmered in silent resentment at the way the two suspects were treated, but none dared to speak up for the evidence against the pair was too great. ' _It's not as though I'd listen to them anyway._ ' The sun was cresting over the horizon, most of the officers had, had a sleepless night and looked all the more haggard for it. L was far too used to such things to allow it to concern him. The sound of his message tone filled the room, startling a Matsuda and Soichiro whose eyes had slowly been falling closed. Aizawa had already passed out and Mogi was on his eighth cup of coffee since 12am. He hastily opened the message, unsure which number he wanted to see, but uncaring either way.

Akira: Police just arrested Mikami, I've got the whole dorm room to myself. You planning on going to any classes today?

L bit his lip and thought for a moment. On one hand he now had his two main suspects in custody and should really be questioning them as to how they managed to commit their acts of mass murder. On the other, Akira was still a mystery he was planning on solving.

L: I'll be by later today if you're still free.

He sent back, ignoring the disapproving glare from Watari as he read the message over L's shoulder as he laid out fresh pastries, tea and coffee.

"I do hope you know what you're getting into L." Watari muttered under his breathe in English so the officers couldn't understand. "That boy is still underage." He scolded.

"I assure you, he's smart enough to know what he's doing." L replied, picking up a strawberry iced donut and unsweetened tea, accepting the bowl of sugar cubes Watari handed him. He was spared from making another comment as his message tone sounded once again, and he looked at it in confusion until he realized that it was Nightmare and not Akira who sent the message.

Unknown: You've gone and taken the Kira's off the streets, will you at least invite me to their executions?

…


	10. Fall Into Bed

**Sydney - You're not the first to mention the fear of OC's. I was hoping that by mentioning that it was only cannon characters in the intro it might help…but maybe not. So hopefully this will be the final change, and hopefully it'll now make more sense. Thanks for the review ;)**

 **Japan** **–** **2 weeks later.**

Akira hadn't gotten any word from Mikami or Misa for over two weeks. It seemed as though the pair had kept their mouths shut on the topic of Kira. That didn't matter in the slightest though when he'd managed to manipulate L into a romantic relationship he still had no idea how it'd even come about. One day they'd been chatting, the next he had L's dick down his throat, not that he was complaining about how quickly things were moving, his Master wanted L dead and Akira would see to it. No matter how much he wanted to avoid it.

They were currently in the middle of a tryst that moment. L had turned up at his dorm unexpectedly and the next thing he knew they were half naked in bed together, rutting against one another with breathy moans and gasps. ' _Honestly, I've had so much sex this last year I'm amazed I can even keep it up._ ' Akira thought even as L worked him open with slick fingers, mouth trailing hickeys down his neck. ' _But how many people can say that they managed to bed the World's Greatest Detective, before killing him?_ ' He faltered slightly under L's ministrations at that thought, earning a concerned look from L as his fingers froze within him.

"I'm ready," He said instead, spreading his legs further and recognizing that this was the first time he wouldn't have to play a role whilst in bed with someone, unless of course hiding that fact that he was an assassin counted. L didn't waste time with questions, lining up and thrusting into Akira with a low moan that Akira mimicked as he felt the familiar burn of being stretched.

"You're so tight." L gasped, his eyes fluttering closed even as his hands tightened on Akira's hips, his shirt scrunching up under long fingers. "How long before…?" L trailed off when Akira forcefully encouraged him to move, their movements disjointed and sloppy until they finally managed to find a rhythm.

Akira couldn't help but compare L to the many others he'd bedded for missions, even with L thrusting into him, tongues mimicking their movements. He gasped as pleasure shot through him when L nudged his prostate, and with the response L began to quicken his pace, pale hand sliding down Akira's clothed stomach and fisting his leaking cock in a tight grasp as they both neared completion as he struck Akira's prostate every time. Akira kissed down the pale expanse of skin presented before him before he let out a low moan as he was blindsided by his orgasm, tightening around L's length even as the detective griped Akira's hips and followed, seed coating his insides as they rode out the aftermath.

Breathing heavily Akira couldn't help but wince when L pulled out and dropped beside him breathing just as heavily. Sweat cooled on Akira's skin and he shivered slightly, despite the shirt that was sticking to him, before turning to look at the detective resting beside him with lowered eyelids.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Akira asked when he was finally able to talk without fighting for air. He didn't even allow the knowledge that he could, and probably should, kill L now and complete his mission. Akira was well aware that he was dragging out the inevitable, but he didn't feel like striking out that very moment. The tattoo on his back tingled warningly.

L was silent for a moment before something like remembrance flashed in his eyes followed by panic and worry as he sat up and gazed down upon Akira. Akira shifted around a bit so that he was now on the same level as L, wondering if L had caught on to Akira being a killer planning L's death.

"I forgot that you're not of legal age." L whispered, hands running through inky black locks in agitation.

' _Like that even matters with what I've done._ ' Akira shrugged and grabbed for L's wrist which was moved out of his reach, dropping his hand to his side and pretending that L's rejection didn't cause him a slight tinge of hurt. "It's not like I'm going to run off and tell anyone, I don't care. I'm 17 years old, my birthday is a few months away, it's not like you forced me into anything anyway." He dropped back upon the pillows, fixing his shirt as it was twisted and wanting desperately to change out of it and take a shower. But he wouldn't do that with L in the room.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

' _That doesn't change anything. He's a minor, I can't believe I'd forgotten that during the times we've spent talking with one another._ ' The truth was that L had forgotten that Akira was only 17 because the way he acted and carried himself spoke of someone older. ' _18, or 19 at the most._ ' He thought, eyes gazing down unseeingly upon the teenagers sprawled form.

"I came to inform you that Teru Mikami will be released. You and he were dating, weren't you?" L wasn't actually too sure about the state of Akira and Mikami's relationship, only that L had succeeded in gaining the teen's affection and he didn't want to lose it.

"Eh, not anymore. He's of no use to me." Akira said, climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. "I'm cleaning up, since you're currently going through a little 'bad me' crisis, I suggest you stay in here until I'm done." With that Akira firmly closed the door behind him, leaving L to take in his surrounding's for the first time.

Akira lived in a typical two person dorm room, two beds and two sets of personal effects, but L had never met Akira's dorm mate and Akira had never mentioned the other. ' _Not that it matters as long as whoever it is doesn't walk in on us._ ' L thought as guilt churned within him. He quickly cleaned himself up and made sure his clothing was in order and was sitting upon a desk chair by the time Akira walked out of the bathroom in fresh cloths.

"I'd say that you're free to use the shower, but it appears as though you're ready to flee at a moment's notice." L couldn't pinpoint the emotion in Akira's words, but he did know they made him feel guiltier then he already was. "Look," Akira sighed, sitting upon the messed-up bed and turning to look at L. "I really don't care about the age difference, but," Akira's voice rose when L opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "We can go back to just holding hands and all that PG-rated stuff until my 18th birthday."

' _I suppose with the new Kira that's made themselves known, that's probably for the best._ ' L thought, nodding in agreement with Akira's suggestion. ' _Though that doesn't change the fact that I've already crossed the line._ ' Akira had been looking at his phone during L's little internal rant, quickly looking up at L whilst getting to his feet.

"I have to get to class. I don't suppose you'll be there today?" He asked, walking to the door.

"No, I have other plans." L got to his feet, already planning on how to discover who the new Kira was.

"I don't know how you plan on passing when you've missed so many classes already." Akira mused as he and L left the dorm room and walked out of the building together.

' _They wouldn't dare fail me.'_ L kept his mouth shut as he parted ways with Akira, all the while a nagging feeling gnawed at him. Something about classes and the words 'no use to me anymore'.

…


	11. Yotsuba

**Sydney - Don't be sorry! You just happened to be the second person to point it out so I decided it was time to alter it. I did it the first time around as well, it actually helps when things like that are pointed out as I didn't know what to put for the overview to this fic. Please don't think it was because I was offended or anything :) Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Japan** **–** **1 week later.**

Akira didn't know how the Yotsuba group gained access to one of the two known Death Notes, what he did know was that his Master worked alongside the new Kira and had forced Akira to begin to make progress with L. I.e. to kill the detective already and stop playing with him. ' _But it doesn't help that I'm not playing with him._ ' Aside from the early stage of their relationship, L and Akira hadn't done much in the way of sex, had backed off completely around the time the Yotsuba started killing criminals and businessmen. Akira knew it was because L was looking for the new Kira, the original and the second both ended up rather amnesiac on the topic of Kira. Akira had spoken once to Mikami and Misa, neither of them remembered him or his Master all that much, it made things easier when Akira ended the relationship between he and Mikami.

Things had also cooled between his Master and him, he hadn't been sent out on another hit since his Master set him on L, and Akira was enjoying the freedom that provided also. But he knew that it wouldn't last. His Master was involved with the Yotsuba Kira, but eventually things would fall into a routine and his Master would return. ' _Unless he's mad at me for not killing L as quickly as I should have._ ' He thought panicked. What if his Master was disappointed that Akira hadn't struck yet? He'd been given the hit almost two weeks ago, he never took that long on a hit before. ' _I've let him down. He's not staying away because he's busy with the new Kira, it'd because I've been failing him_.'

Akira shot up from his seat, the abrupt motion sending the chair toppling over and the desk and contents to rattle. Akira spent no thought on it, already hurrying out of his dorm room and down the empty hall. Hopefully his Master was at the hotel they met in. ' _Unless he's at work_.' The job he'd taken in order to get close to the new Kira. Akira wasn't sure what his Master wanted in the long run, perhaps he was after the Death Note for himself, more likely he was manipulating those with the notebooks to carry out his wishes without ever being aware they were doing so.

Minutes later he burst into the hotel room, breathing slightly elevated, as he scanned his surroundings for his Master. He wasn't in the main room so he headed for the bedroom, and there, sprawled out upon the bed in nothing but pajama bottoms, long black hair fanned out on the pillows, rested his Master. Akira couldn't stop the sigh of relief at the sight, his Master hadn't left him, hadn't written him off as a disappointment. Akira silently made his way to the bedside, knowing full well that his Master wouldn't approve unless he was in a good mood, but uncaring anyway as he laid down beside the sleeping figure.

"What are you doing here Akira?" His Masters voice was thick with sleep but still alert.

' _At least I thought he was asleep._ ' Akira looked down, not willing to meet his Masters gaze head-on in the event it was filled with disappointment. "I missed you." He said in a plaintive tone, fingers toying with the bedspread.

"Well I must say, I've missed waking up with you entangled around me." His Master began pulling off Akira's clothes, Akira eagerly pulling at his clothes in order to assist. "Missed having you cry out for me, baby." Akira returned the kiss when his Masters lips met his own, rough hands spreading his legs and clothed member met bared.

Akira groaned at the friction, wrapping his legs loosely around his Masters waist as his Master trailed fingers down his chest towards a familiar destination. "Please daddy, please…" He trailed off with a groan when a finger breached him, one quickly became two and two became three and by that point Akira was pleading for his Master to hurry up. His Master stripped from his pants, tossing them aside and lining up to Akira's hole, pushing in roughly without any lubricant, Akira groaning as pain burned from the invasion as his Master pushed the whole way in.

"Shh, its okay, I've got you baby." Long silky black hair brushed against Akira's face and chest whilst his Master gently traced over his stomach and placed kisses upon his neck as Akira trembled in his grip in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L built his sugar cube tower with precision, despite the way it wobbled the higher it got. His entire focus was fixed solely upon the construction of the edible tower. ' _I can always see if Akira's free_.' L shot that thought down in a heartbeat. Bad enough he'd slept with the minor, the words Akira had said a week ago still irked him.

"Take a look at this." L lifted his head up to eye Mogi as he had the computer screens display lines of text. "In the last few weeks prominent business men and women have been dying in freak accidents." L looked at the reports, abandoning his tower for a moment in favor for what Mogi was explaining.

"What of it? That doesn't necessarily mean that they were killed by usage of the Death Note?" Aizawa asked, but he, chief Yagami and Matsuda looked up from their own work to watch.

"They all worked at various competitive businesses, and during this outbreak of 'freak accidents', one business seems to not only have escaped losing members, it's also profiting from the deaths." Mogi calm stated whilst bringing up the company logo. "Yotsuba, has steadily been gaining dominance in the market because of the competitor's deaths."

L looked at the states, thumb pressed to his lips and his other hand idly adjusting a sugar cube atop his tower. "You believe that Kira is now working with, or is one of the members of Yotsuba?" He asked in order to clarify.

"That's what it appears to be." Mogi said, returning to his seat.

L could readily admit that he liked Mogi, he was a man of few words but could always be counted on to do his work. ' _Now let's see who call the shots at Yotsuba and go from there._ ' L quickly began to search for the heads of Yotsuba, finding them easily enough and bringing them to the main display screen and gained everyone's attention.

"Kyousuke Higuchi Head of the Technology department. Shingo Mido the Vice President of Corporate Strategy and the Director of Financial Planning. Reiji Namikawa the Vice President of Sales. Eiichi Takahashi the Vice President of Yotsuba Material Planning Division and Yotsuba Homes. Suguru Shimura the Head of Personnel. Masahiko Kida the Vice President of Rights and Planning. Takeshi Ooi the Vice President of VT Enterprises. Arayoshi Hatori the Vice President of Marketing." He read from their bios. L spotted the name instantly, suspicion quick to rise within him as he eyed the name. ' _But it has nothing to do with the Kira case._ '

"Who do you think is most likely to be Kira?" Matsuda asked, leaning over the top of a swivel chair.

"It could be any one of them." L paused, looked at the name again before continuing. "Reiji Namikawa, is Akira's father." That elicited various reactions of shock, but L plowed on regardless. "I'll have some of my associates place bugs within the meeting room, perhaps we'll gain something from it." ' _And I'll lay a trap for Akira and see what he has to do with all of this._ '

...


	12. Attack

**InsanityChaos - I know it may not be sound reasoning, but I kinda figured that he'd been with his Master for so long that it'd be instinctual at that stage? I've also read that amazing piece of work! Truly wish they finished it though, it was fantastic. OMG *relieved laughter* you have no idea how much my summary was irritating me. I altered your suggestion and have given you credit, yours is far better.** **Tundrin- I didn't know that, I thought it'd be the same as everywhere else as their drinking age is 21. Oh well, can't be helped now, but I will be sure to remember that for next time.**

 **Japan**

Akira wasn't entirely too sure what had made L decide to turn up at his dorm after days of avoidance, he strongly believed it was because L had discovered the whereabouts of the new Kira. ' _And where Kira is, my Master will be found._ ' Akira knew the time had come for him to remove L from the playing field. ' _But at least I get one last round with him._ ' He smirked over his glass at the detective sitting on the end of Akira's single bed, unaware of the gun hidden under it and the knife under the pillow. Akira wasn't quite sure he'd go about this kill, maybe he'd decide to strangle the detective. He ignored the little voice in his head telling him not to do this, brushed aside the sick feeling of guilt rising within.

"Are you enjoying your classes?" L had chosen against accepting a drink, probably for the best because Akira was thinking of poisons at the time.

"You would know if you attended any of them." Not that Akira had, he wasn't even technically a student, had hacked his way into the data base and planted false documents. So far he'd managed to lie his way through questions when they came up. Akira wasn't sure of what to make of the look L gave him, shrugging it off and setting his glass aside as he stalked over to the older male, pushing his knees down and crawling into his lap. "Guess what tomorrow is." He kissed his way along L's jawline, hands wondering down and slipping under L's sweater.

"It's December 5th, I believe." L's voice hitched when Akira nibbled on his ear, humming in agreement.

"It's my birthday, and I can think of plenty of things I can _legally_ do then." He made sure to hide his smirk at the idea of doing anything legally, running hands across the top of L's waistline. "What's a few hours?" If Akira was going to kill L, he sure as hell was going to make the most of the time he had left. And it wasn't like he was lying, he was turning eighteen the following day on December 5th. It appeared L thought the same thing, helping Akira remove his sweater and lying back on the bed.

L pulled Akira down atop him, they both wriggled around in order to remove their clothing, Akira halting L's attempts to remove his shirt, and they were soon rutting up against each other with gasps and moans. He felt L tense up from under him before everything was spinning and he was facing the roof, L hovering above him with a small smile.

"If you wanted to be on top, you should have said so." Akira pulled L down and kissed him harshly, more than eager to move things along. He had a job to do after all. "Come on, come on, come _on_." He whined, pulling at L who was unusually silent.

He felt hands grasp him and widened his legs for whilst kissing L at the presence of the first finger. One, then two then three and Akira was rocking back onto them as he reached his hands under his pillows and felt the cold brush of metal under his skin. L still hadn't said anything, Akira wasn't sure what to make of it, but he no longer cared when fingers were replaced by L's length. They coupled hard and fast after that, skin slapping against each other as sweat dripped from their brows and Akira's shirt bunched up around him as he gripped L and locked his legs around the older man's waist as he plowed into him, the bed squeaking and knocking against the wall until they both came with loud gasps and stuttered movements.

' _Now I can say that I fucked the world's greatest detective twice._ ' Not that anyone would believe him. Akira quickly caught his breath, skin sticky from sweat and cum, his shirt rubbing against his sensitive, overheated skin. L didn't stay still for long, using tissues to clean himself and Akira up before pulling on their clothing despite Akira's unwillingness to move to help. ' _What exactly is going on_?' He sat up, recovered legs loosely crossed in front of him and pleasant ache in his lower regions as he observed the elder.

"What's up Ryuzaki?" He asked, not a hint of what they'd been up to in his voice. ' _I don't want to kill you, but I can't lose my father_.' He didn't know how he wanted things to play out, but he certainly wasn't going to give it his all.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L knew he'd made another mistake by sleeping with the teen, regardless of his birthday being the following day. But it was done and it couldn't be undone. Now he had to carry out what he'd come there for originally. L adjusted his position so that he would be able to fight should the need arise. ' _It looks like Akira has fallen into the same position, even if unconsciously._ '

"I actually came to inform you that the new Kira has been discovered. Also, I'm L." He waited for shock, or surprise, or _something_ to show on the teens face. He saw nothing. "I believe that Kira is one of the members of Yotsuba, and they'll be arrested upon that suspicion. Your father is one of the suspects." L didn't see it coming, he moved only instinctually despite not knowing why he did.

The knife glinted in the sunlight that managed to make it into the room. He wasn't given much time to recover, Akira expertly coming after him as he stood from the bed and fell into a fighting stance. Akira moved fluidly, each strike spoke of practiced ease as he lashed out with the knife. He must not have anticipated L's training, because when he came at L again with the knife L managed to kick it from the teen's hand.

Akira was quick to regain his lost ground, falling into a fighting stance and continuously striking out at L without hesitation. They struck each other at the same moment, Akira gaining a hit to L's face which sent him spinning even as L caught him in the knee and sent him to the ground with a thud. It was in that moment he briefly checked to ensure that the syringe he had brought was still intact. It was that hesitation that led to him being held at gun point. Akira barely breathing heavily as he unwaveringly trained the gun on L.

"So sorry L, I'm sure you understand. My father is all I have, and I won't lose him to the likes of you." Akira's voice was cold, not a hint of his emotions shown within it. L backed up away from the weapon, eyes scanning for something he could use for himself, running into the desk behind him and feeling around for something. They paused when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, is everything all right in there? If so, can you keep the noise down, some of us are trying the study."

"Everything's fine." Akira had turned slightly to address the speaker behind the door giving L time to tightly grip the laptop he'd found in his hands.

He swung it at Akira's head that same moment the teen pulled the trigger causing him to stumble as pain tore through him in what was decidedly _not_ a killing blow. That was because the laptop had hit Akira's arm and not his head as L had hoped. L fell to the ground, blood dripping down his side and soaking into his pants as he clutched it in pain, biting his lips and tongue to keep from screaming. Akira had straightened, switching gun hands as he shook out the one that'd been hit with an expressionless mask.

L stealthily removed the syringe, the moment Akira approached him with the gun aimed at his head, L snapped forward and jabbed the needle into the exposed skin of Akira's ankle, earning a hiss even as he pushed the plunger and introduced the drug into the teen's system. He used the remainder of his strength to kick out at Akira, sending the teen stumbling backwards as the drug worked quickly to bring him down, gun hitting the floor moments before Akira did. What truly unnerved L was how silent the teen had been during the attack, he pondered it even as he called Watari to come and take care of things, and L.

…


	13. Light Yagami

**Thank you to all who have faved/followed and Meiyami and Mt-Cute for the reviews.**

 **Japan**

He was well restrained to what appeared to be a chair, vision taken away by a heavy blindfold, but his hearing was fine. So Akira knew he'd been left alone in what could only be a prison cell. His head pounded and nausea swirled in his stomach as a by-product of whatever L had introduced into his bloodstream. He ran his tongue feather light over an object he'd set at the back of his teeth, something he'd put there whenever he expected he wouldn't make it home. The cyanide tablet was still hidden behind the top row of his back teeth. It'd only be used if the situation turned south, but Akira had been conditioned to withstand various forms of torture. Not that he fully expected L and the rest of the task force to go that far. ' _But you never know._ '

The sound of a heavy door opening reached his ears, followed immediately by footsteps that approached him. Akira remained limp and unresponsive, refusing to reveal that the dose of whatever he'd been injected with had worn off. The man came to a stop beside him, moments later he felt his right hand lift and his fingers were individually rolled in a gritty substance and then onto what felt like paper. ' _They're going to be ever so surprised when they find out I have no finger prints._ ' His Master had burnt them off before he started his assignments, and he still wore gloves on missions anyway. He swallowed back a hiss when he felt strands of his hair be forcefully removed from his scalp, keeping his body limp despite the urge to tense up. The man, finished with his task, removed the blindfold and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. ' _Judging by the footsteps I'll place money on the old man from the airport_.' The one he should have kept a closer eye on but lost interest in.

' _Master isn't going to be very happy with me_.' He assumed too much, and fooled around when he should have just killed L when he had the opportunity and was given the first order. ' _But I'm glad I missed out_.' Akira didn't know what to make of that, yes he'd grown fond of the detective, but his Master was always supposed to come first. Where did he go wrong? When did he start having these thoughts? The assignment back in Miami? Or well before then? Akira may not have had the opportunity to interact with people at schools and the like growing up as a kid, but he did know that sexual relationships between parent and child; or any immediate family, was illegal. ' _And yet my father and I never really took that into consideration. Or I should say that 'he never' did._ '

Akira barely remembered his first time. The way he'd been lured into his father's room; before father became 'Master', how he'd been touched and fondled and the blinding, burning pain that followed. He recalled that he'd passed out and had awoken to bloody sheets and bloodstained skin. ' _But that's all a haze at this point._ ' He'd been with his Master for so long that it became the norm, and then when he was tasked with sleeping with other people. ' _I'm fairly certain I have a masochistic streak._ ' He couldn't experience pleasure without the harsh bite of pain and it was all because of his Master. ' _So why do I keep coming back?_ ' That was a question he couldn't bring himself to answer. Sadly, when push came to shove, he'd choose his Master every time.

' _I wonder if he's going to try and get me out of this or if I have to do so myself._ ' He couldn't help but wonder if he's Master would find a way to trick the current Kira into having him released. Then he remembered that he had damming evidence tattooed on his back. ' _They wouldn't have looked, would they of? If whoever did check me over saw it, would they know what they were even looking at?_ ' He hoped not, that tattoo guaranteed his execution in most countries, some of which he'd killed in. ' _So, L, who's gonna get me first? Me, my Master, you, or the countries that'll demand me to be extradited on murder charges?_ ' He felt a grin tugging on his lips and was thankful his head was still down because he was certain there was a camera in the room with him, though he doubted he would have been lucky enough for it to be in the cell as well. ' _Show time._ '

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L winced and stopped his attempt at sitting in his usual pose. The stitches tugged painfully despite the painkillers he'd taken and the bandages were stiff and uncomfortable. ' _But at least the bullet didn't do any major damage._ ' He'd been shot in a fleshy section of stomach that just happened to be free of any major organs and blood veins. He glared at the screen which displayed the teenager who'd shot him, Akira was still slumped forward and dead to the world because of what L had shot him up with, he hadn't even flinched when Watari took strands of his hair for the DNA test they were running. The task force varied their viewing between that of the Yotsuba group and the unconscious teenager they'd only briefly met.

"Ryuzaki, look." L turned his attention away from the unconscious teenager to the screen showing the Yotsuba group at Matsuda's call. They seemed to be discussing who they were planning on killing next. A vote between the eight members, including how the victim was to die and when. "We're not actually going to allow them to kill someone, right? I mean, we don't know how they're doing it, or how the original and the second Kira did, but we can't let someone die in order to test it."

"Agreed, that's inhumane, if we allow them to get away with it whilst watching that'll make us no better than them." Chief Yagami said, Aizawa and Mogi nodding in agreement. They were so caught up in the events playing out in the Yotsuba conference room, they completely missed when Akira sat up and glared directly at the camera that was pointed at him.

"We need to know how they kill, Teru and Misa never gave us any answers." L didn't want to waste any time in arresting the men, but they had to know how the crimes were being carried out. He briefly flicked his eyes to the screen showing Akira before flicking them back and frowning. Akira was looking straight at the camera, but aside from that the teen had yet to move or speak. "Akira's awake." He alerted the task force members who looked to the screen in surprise.

"What exactly are we going to do with him?" Aizawa asked, watching the teenager for any sign of movement. "Isn't he still a minor? He's father would want to know where he is, especially if he doesn't return."

"Akira actually turned eighteen today, so he's an adult. As for his father, Akira lives at the University dorms, unless they were planning on meeting up, I don't think his father will be aware Akira is missing." L brought his thumb to his lips as he looked into amber eyes which showed no hint of what the teen was thinking. ' _And I don't know what to do with him._ '

"I think Higuchi is the new Kira." L turned his attention away from Akira and to Mogi who was watching the Yotsuba group instead of the teenager. "He's been subtly leading the others into choosing a target, and he seems confident that Kira will choose that person. It doesn't appear as though the other members know though."

"I'll inform my operatives to install cameras and bugs into his home and car. As well as that of Namikawa's." L was inclined to believe Mogi's assessment, especially since the only reason why Higuchi got his spot was because his superior died in an 'accident'. The elevator sounded and Watari walked into the room with a grim expression, he immediately caught everyone's attention as he approached L with a file in his outstretched hand.

"It's a positive match." Watari handed the file over and L opened it, his eyes widening in surprise when he read the results of the DNA test that'd been run.

' _Even I didn't see that coming._ ' He closed the folder and set it aside, attention firmly on Watari. "His finger prints were burnt off?" He asked, already beginning to get a sneaking suspicion as to who it was he held in his cell. ' _And if I'm correct, I'm lucky to have survived._ '

"They were, I suspect that they were done when he was at least between the ages of nine and eleven." They both glanced at chief Yagami before L waved Watari away.

' _This isn't going to go over well._ ' He picked up the file and turned to face the chief. "I had Watari run a DNA test on Akira in order to discover who he really is." He knew the moment that chief Yagami caught on by the expression on his face. "Akira Namikawa, was actually born Light Yagami, nineteen years old on the 28th of February." He handed the folder over to a dumbstruck chief, the rest of the task force making noises of disbelief and pity.

…


	14. Escape

**Jujuu - Thank you for the review and seriously, never be sorry for mistakes when it comes to a second language when you spell far better than people who grew up with it as a first. :)**

 **Thank you InsanityChaos for the review and all who faved/followed.**

 **Japan**

"…That's how you know you fucked up, that's how you know you fucked up…" Akira hummed the rest of the words under his breath as he twisted his hands that were still restrained behind his back, in an effort to loosen them. If he had to hazard a guess as to how long he'd been out for, he was certain it was his birthday.

' _And I haven't even been wished a happy one._ ' He felt the rope loosen enough for him to escape and held it in place with his fingers, all the while not giving a hint of what was going on to whomever was watching him. ' _Someone is going to turn up at some point, be it to feed me, take me to the bathroom or kill me, someone will come._ ' Until then, Akira could wait, he was more than able to be patient when waiting for his target. ' _And I'll remove whomever comes, make my escape and regroup._ ' He couldn't let L get to his Master, and if that meant killing the detective by giving it his all, he'd have to do it.

The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and he tilted his head towards the sound, but he refused to remove his eyes from the camera lens. ' _How convenient._ ' Looks like he had a God smiling down upon him after all. The older man who'd taken his DNA and fingerprints appeared outside of his cell, unlocking it using an electronic keypad Akira couldn't see the code to, and entering his cell.

"You'll be taken to the bathroom to freshen up, but your hands will remain tied." The man went on to untie Akira's legs and waist from the chair, glancing down at the rope that bound his hands together but not actually moving to check it, before roughly grabbing Akira by his upper arm and dragged him up from the chair and out of the room.

' _I don't like being manhandled unless it's in the bedroom, old man._ ' But Akira kept his mouth shut, if they were stupid enough to assume he wasn't as large a threat he really was, that would be their own undoing. The man led him down an empty corridor, the only signs of cameras appeared to be in the corners of the hallways and staircases. ' _But they can be easily enough avoided._ ' He was led to a nondescript bathroom, bare of anything that could be used as a weapon, but Akira was more than able to use his body as one, and he was pushed into it.

"You have five minutes. Your hands stay tied." The man closed the door but left it an inch open, Akira could see his shadow just outside the room.

' _Well then._ ' He twisted his hands a bit more and the rope fell from its position, Akira grabbing it and sitting it upon the sink as he rubbed his raw wrists and went to untangling it. ' _Guess I've now got something to strangle you with. Wonder if you came down with any keys._ ' He silently jumped up upon the sink and fiddled with the coarse rope in his hands, kicking his feet out in front of him as he silently hummed under his breath whilst counting down the minutes until the man would grow impatient enough to look in on him.

"You were the man in collage, got a degree in awesome and had more zeros in your bank then all the matrix coding…" He didn't even know where he picked the song up from, having had it stuck in his head on a loop for days now.

' _My bet is that it was my roommates fault._ ' Not that it bothered him much, gave him something to sing whilst passing the time. ' _It's probably a really good thing I left my phone at the hotel by mistake after visiting Master._ ' Though he would have been upset about leaving it behind in any other situation, at least it couldn't be used against him. ' _And L's never going to find the one I sent those anonymous messages off of._ ' He'd trashed the second one after sending the second text.

Ten seconds past the given five minutes the old man entered the bathroom, just as Akira knew he would. He didn't hesitate to attack.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

"How can this even…?" Chief Yagami trailed off as he looked down at the paper work, an expression of deep exhaustion on his face. "What am I…?"

L couldn't even begin to understand what the man was going through. His young child taken at six months turns up years later as an attempted murderer of the world's greatest detective and was currently tied to a chair in a cell. ' _Not to mention that the man who took him is still on display in the Kira meeting._ ' He looked towards the main entry, looking back towards the chief at the sound of shuffling paper. ' _Where is Watari, he should have been back by now._ '

"He has a tattoo of angel wings on his back?" Chief Yagami was holding photos of what was apparently a tattoo.

' _I've never seen it. Though he never removed his shirt in my presence._ ' L stretched out a hand towards the chief. "May I see?" He was handed the photos without a word. The tattoo was what the chief had said, an elaborate set of angel wings that covered the entire span of the teenagers back, but they were marred by the chain that wove around them as though keeping the teenager from flight. L flipped through the pictures of the grey and black tattoo before catching sight of something unusual in the shading of the individual feathers.

' _What on earth?_ ' Hidden within the shading on the feathers were hundreds of names and dates, each small enough to go unnoticed unless carefully looked for, but clear enough for the names and dates to be read. ' _These names are familiar._ ' The foreboding feeling he had earlier retuned tenfold, setting the photos aside L was quick to bring up the details of his personal project. The Nightmare assassin.

"That doesn't look like anything to do with the Kira case." Aizawa said, catching sight of what L was looking at.

"That's because it's not, it's something I've been working on in my spare time." L said absently, bringing up the list of the deceased. "I just need to make sure…" He trailed off when the names from the tattoo matches those L had found, and there were plenty he hadn't come across either. ' _We need to increase the security around Akira; Light._ ' He's sneaking suspicion was correct and he quickly looked to the camera which should have shown the teenage assassin. "Where's he gone?!" L got to his feet looking at the screen in horror. ' _Where's Watari?_ '

"Wasn't he tied to the chair?" Aizawa was also looking at the screen in confusion.

"I thought Watari went down to take care of him?" Matsuda chimed up. None of the detectives seemed to realize just how serious the situation suddenly was.

' _Akira; Light, has seen my face, he's seen everyone's faces and has access to someone who is the current suspect of being Kira_.' "We need to find Watari, arm yourselves and keep your eyes open." L rarely used weapons, much preferring to go hand-to-hand, but Akira was dangerous and L didn't want to take the risk. ' _And I've already been shot once_.' The stitches pulled uncomfortably when he stood, but L ignored the pain as he removed a gun he'd hidden under the table he frequently sat at.

"What's made you act this way? He may have managed to shoot you, but we outnumber him?" Matsuda asked, but he still withdrew his gun along with Aizawa and Mogi.

"He's a threat, we have to return him to his cell." Chief Yagami said, pulling his own gun. "We need to find Watari and Akira, stay in groups."

…


	15. Guns, Guns Everywhere

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and thank you InsanityChaos for the review.**

 **Japan**

' _What is the deal with all these locks?!_ ' Akira growled lowly as he rattled yet another door handle to a locked room before backing away with a huff. The old man may have had two guns on his person; both of which Akira claimed, but the keys he carried didn't have tags on them to let Akira know which door they went to. ' _Chances are high that L knows I'm on the loose. There's what? Roughly six or so armed people in the building._ ' He wasn't too sure but he hopefully had enough bullets to see him out. He paused atop a staircase, far from willing to take the elevator, and he could hear the muffled sounds of footsteps a floor above him.

"Like a game of cat and mouse." He muttered, checking to make sure that the safety was switched off. "Or hide-and-seek." He needed to reach the ground floor before he could make for an exit. The building had four sub-levels and Akira had been kept on the fourth, he was currently in the stairwell between the third and second. ' _And I'm not going to kill them unless they fire first._ ' That's what he told himself, but he had allowed the older man to live, simply suffocating him enough that he fell unconscious before tying him up and barring him inside the bathroom.

The footsteps entered the stairwell and Akira slipped into the shadows to await the arrival of his hunter. The man came down the stairs cautiously, gun aloft and eyes scanning his surroundings, he looked to be only a few years older than Akira and he recognized him as the youngest of the team. ' _Sorry Matsuda, but I can't have you preventing my escape._ '

He struck before Matsuda knew what was coming, aiming for pressure points in his arm, back, stomach and neck. The gun dropped from Matsuda's limo hand with a clatter even as Matsuda went down with it. Akira picked the gun up and tucked it away in one of his pockets, he already had the second gun in the hem of his jeans, briefly checking Matsuda's pulse before continuing up the stairs until he reached the ground floor.

' _Matsuda came alone, they must have spilt up._ ' He scanned for cameras, spotting them up in the corners, he had no chance of missing them on his way to the main doors which he could see from his spot on the staircase. ' _The question is, where did everyone else go?_ ' He hoped L stayed behind in a room somewhere, he'd shot the detective once already, he wouldn't hesitate the next time.

"Akira! Stop right there!" Aizawa appeared at the top of the stairs heading up to the upper levels.

' _Can't help it._ ' Akira grit his teeth and sprinted towards the front door, Aizawa's heavy footsteps sounding behind him.

"Akira!" He spotted Mogi appearing from one of the rooms on the ground floor. "Akira, stop, you're making things worse."

' _Go away!_ ' His hand twitched around the gun he was holding, instincts screaming at him to take out the threats because he'd been exposed, but something else within him told him not to. Soichiro appeared from another hallway, baring the exit with his gun in his hand and aimed at Akira. ' _Damn.'_

He dodged Mogi who lunged at him from the side, making the decision to bar himself in one of the opened rooms. He ran in, slamming and locking the door behind him which immediately began to rattle when the officers pounded upon it with raised voices. ' _Take a breather and look for an exit._ ' The only option he had was the glass windows that lined the wall.

"Looks like I have no choice." He flicked on the safety to the gun and picked up a chair. "I hate going through windows." He through the chair against the glass with all his might, the sound of glass splintering filled the room and it only took three more solid hits before the glass broke away leaving a hole big enough for Akira to climb through. He did so just as the door opened behind him.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

' _He didn't kill Watari or Matsuda. He could have killed Aizawa, Mogi and chief Yagami, but he let them go in favor of escape. Is it because I'm his target?'_ L shook his head even as he sat aside his phone that had just received a text informing him that the cameras had been installed where he'd asked for them to be placed.

"We lost him in the crowds." Aizawa huffed as he and his fellow officers staggered into the room.

"I moved Watari and Matsuda into one of the upstairs bedrooms." L said as he set the computers up to display the new cameras. "The cameras and bugs have been put into place."

"Do you think he'll try and get in contact with his fath-…eh, Namikawa?" Aizawa asked, shooting a glance towards chief Yagami at his verbal stumble.

"I think he knows better than to return to the hotel." L flicked his eyes to the hotel in question. ' _I also don't see him returning to his dorm room._ ' And electronic beeping sounded from the computers and L quickly checked his email, eyebrows shooting up into his hair as he nibbled on his thumb. "Misa Amane and Teru Mikami have both been found dead. Heart attacks." The team groaned as they took seats around the main consol.

"How did the new Kira even discover their names? How did he even know that they were suspects?" Chief Yagami asked as he leaned his head upon his arms atop his knees.

' _Most likely had help._ ' L couldn't understand how he'd been so blind. How did he miss the assassin? He looked down at the photos of the tattoo on Light's back of the wings and hidden names and dates. 'I belong to someone else.' Light had said that when he had sat with L and the taskforce members. ' _I guess that he meant that he belongs to Namikawa._ ' L glared up at the man on screen who was currently talking with his fellow murder committee members. ' _Does Light even know who he is? Or does he truly believe that he is Namikawa's son? How could Namikawa even do such a thing, hold a semi-incestuous relationship with his stolen child?'_

"They're breaking up for the night." Mogi said, bringing L's attention back to what was happening and away from his thoughts.

They watched as the eight members left the building, each heading for their individual means of transportation. Higuchi was the first to reach his car and the team watched as he got in, fixed himself a cigarette and sped away towards his penthouse. "Aizawa, Mogi, I want you both to watch Higuchi on screen. The moment he does something that proves he is Kira, let me know." He and chief Yagami would watch Namikawa.

Minutes later Namikawa was sliding into his black Lamborghini, but instead of driving off like L and chief Yagami expected, the man lowered the passenger side window and looked towards it with a disapproving gaze.

"What did you get yourself into Akira?" Namikawa asked with a disappointed sigh. "Is this why you never came back last night?" L felt a tingle of foreboding wash over him as he watched the cameras and waited for Light to speak, he jumped when Namikawa released a loud bark of genuine laughter the caught Mogi and Aizawa's attention and caused chief Yagami to scowl. "Oh baby boy, you know you can't pull the trigger. I own you, remember? Now get in, you appear to be dripping blood and I've been waiting for a bath since the moment Higuchi opened his mouth." The passenger door opened and Light slipped into the front seat, he'd changed into jeans and a baggy hoodie which he was hiding away the gun in. ' _Of course he went back._ '

…


	16. Cameras

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed.**

 **Japan**

"Where did you scamper off to last night?" His Master asked when he pulled away from the curb. Akira could hear the underlining thread of jealousy despite his Masters carefree mood.

' _At least he's in a good mood_.' Akira ran his fingers over the hidden gun as he looked out at the passing cityscape. "I went through a window." He'd had to pluck shards of glass from his wounds before stealing a hoodie and jeans to replace the bloodstained clothing. ' _I cannot accept that L didn't already make a move against Master. There has to be…_ ' His thoughts trailed off when he caught sight of a small reflective lens that'd caught the light of a streetlight they'd driven past. ' _He had the car bugged and set up with cameras. No doubt the hotel would have had the same treatment._ '

He didn't give any sign of having caught sight of the cameras, leaning over and resting his head upon his Masters shoulder and linking his hand with his Masters free one. It was something they'd developed early on in Akira's years. Depending on where they were and what they were doing impacted the way they would give a warning that they were under watch. His Master remained silent for the rest of the drive, unwilling to give anything away to the recording devices.

"I heard that Kira killed Misa Amane and Teru Mikami, wasn't aware they were even worth removing." He commented idly whilst he followed his Master away from the parked car. "Or did Higuchi act without your order?" His Master had plenty of time to answer before they reached the elevator, but waited until the doors were opening before he replied.

"Higuchi is a fool, he'll get caught soon enough. The shinigami are growing restless, and I suspect the female intends on leading Higuchi to his death for killing Amane. We just need to have L removed before escaping the fallout that'll follow."

They entered the elevator and rode it to their floor in silence, ever aware of the eyes and ears hidden within the box. The hotel room itself was worse, Akira could feel the invisible eyes watching his every move. ' _I'm surprised L hasn't sent the cops out after us yet. Especially since he knows who I am by now._ ' His face remained expressionless as he slowly began to strip off his clothing, wincing where the fabric had stuck to the wounds.

"I'm taking a quick shower." He announced, only pausing long enough to get an absent nod of agreement from his Master who was flipping through paperwork upon the bed, but was no doubt subtly looking for bugs and cameras.

He had no problem stripping despite the cameras, he and L had fucked and they would have seen his tattoo by this point. He still didn't linger for long in the shower, and he speedily dried and dressed when finished. He exited the bathroom to find his Master on the phone, though it sounded like business and Akira quickly lost interest, choosing to spend time on the couch in front of the TV.

" _Fans are mourning the loss of the young model and aspiring actress and musician. Details have yet to be released, but at this stage it appears to have been the work of Kira. Fans cannot comprehend how their beloved idol caught the eye of the killer._ " The reporter looked through camera dead center as he tightened his grip upon his microphone. " _But this just goes to show what a delusional, mass murdering psycho Kira really is. A monster even worse than those he kills. I for one, await the day I can report on Kira's arrest and downfall_ …"

Akira watched in silence as the reporter clutched at his chest in obvious pain before collapsing to the ground in a limo heap. Moments later the feed was cut and flustered looking news anchors called for a break. ' _Looks like Higuchi took that to heart. Hope L caught him committing the act. Hope they realize that the notebook is the murder weapon.'_

/:/:/

 **Japan**

For a moment L thought for sure that Light had spotted one of the cameras installed within Namikawa's car, instead he watched as the teen laid his head upon his kidnappers shoulder and link his hand with one that abused him. Chief Yagami wasn't fairing any better, L had a feeling the man was restraining himself from heading after the pair.

"L check this out!" Aizawa called and L moved in a way that caused his stitches to stretch painfully causing him to his in pain. "You okay?" Aizawa, Mogi and chief Yagami were looking at him in concern and he waved away their attention.

' _Can't wait until Watari wakes up. He and Matsuda should be coming around soon._ ' He wheeled his way over to the screen Mogi and Aizawa were watching.

"He's been talking to himself since he got home." Mogi said as they watched Higuchi throw his hands around in an animated manner.

" _I wasn't the only one! The others all took a vote with me, how was I to know you fancied the bitch?"_ Higuchi paused as though he were listening to someone else speak. " _Okay, I won't refer to her as a 'bitch', but she's dead now so it's not like it matters. If you kill me you should kill the others as well!"_

"Do you know who he thinks he's talking to?" L asked as he watched the man stormed towards his TV and turned it on.

"Someone called 'Rem', I think he called her a shinigami." Aizawa said as they watched Higuchi grow more and angrier with a reporter before grabbing out a notebook and writing something into it.

' _What's he doing?_ ' It wasn't like he could take legal action against the news station. L and the others watched in shock as the reporter suffered an onscreen heart attack forty seconds after Higuchi had written in the notebook, the man was currently laughing and taunting the deceased. ' _Is it the notebook? Did he somehow kill him using the notebook? He didn't touch anything else._ '

"We need to get our hands upon that notebook." L stated, already considering calling in Wedy and Aiber who he'd used to set up the cameras and bugs. "He's practically incriminated the other members of Yotsuba, we can have them arrested at the same time." Not that L thought it would go down like that. The possibility of a shinigami was an unknown factor, Rem appeared to be mad about Misa's death though. ' _Chances are the shinigami will kill the eight before we get there. But I still want to get my hands upon one of those notebooks._ '

" _I know he wasn't a criminal, but I've killed the original and the second Kira so it's not like it matters who I kill now._ " Higuchi had sprawled put upon his couch, flicking through the channels whilst talking to an invisible specter.

"Chief, I think now is the perfect time to arrest the Yotsuba eight, and make sure Light is arrested as well. Please take extreme caution whilst arresting Light, Namikawa and Higuchi, I don't want anyone killed due to laziness." L ordered, the door opening to admit Watari and Matsuda who had looked better. "Glad of you to join us. We have work to do."

…


	17. Fallout

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and Meiyami for the review.**

 **Japan**

Akira sighed as he leaned against the steel bars and tuned out the angry muttering from the eight other prisoners. He'd awoken to a foreign noise earlier that night only to find multiple guns in his face. Guns in his face was slowly overtaking being handcuffed. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on; the reason why he didn't hear the officers entering in the first place, and was only wearing pajama bottoms and underclothes and that's what he'd been arrested in. His bare skin pressed into the cold bars as he allowed his head to loll back on his shoulders.

"How could they have even worked it out?" Someone asked.

"This must mean that Kira is one of us. Has been one of us since the beginning." Someone else said. A hush fell over the group as they processed that before accusations began to fly.

"It must have been you!"

"You're always giving suggestions!"

"Kira only targets the people _you_ choose!"

"It's Higuchi!"

"It must be Namikawa!"

Akira grit his teeth and opened his eyes to slits as he glared at the arguing adults. ' _They're all responsible. They voted on who to kill, what does it matter who did the actual deed?_ ' He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the cold chill against his bare chest and feet, he could feel various gazes upon him as he made his way to his Masters side.

"You're all murders, you may not have committed the actual murder but you voted on it. For the record though, Higuchi is Kira." Akira had no problem ratting the sleazy man out, he'd caught his beady eyes on him more than once since they were imprisoned. Namikawa slapped him across the back of his head and he met his Masters irritated gaze whilst rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like they don't already know, in case you haven't noticed, we're all in here." He didn't know what'd come over him, he was never this disrespectful. "Sorry," He dropped his gaze in shame before slinking to the bars and the camera beyond.

"I don't know what the brat is talking about, how can I be responsible for Kira's actions? Kira must be someone else in the group." Higuchi explained, gesturing with his hands.

Akira may have been inclined to believe him, if it wasn't for the two shinigami looming over his shoulder. ' _Yeah, you're just as innocent as I am._ ' He thought whilst rolling his eyes. They were interrupted by an electronic voice that issued from a speaker near the camera.

" _I think you all know why you're here gentlemen. You have been arrested for mass murders committed as Kira. Higuchi, you are the Yotsuba Kira. Your associates will be arrested for accessories, you will be facing the death penalty._ " L's voice couldn't have been blander, but he certainly gained the attention of those in the room.

"Excuse me, but how can Akira be accused of being Kira if he doesn't even work with us?" His Master asked despite the hostility that was growing behind him.

" _That reminds me. Akira have you ever heard of Light Yagami?_ "

Akira shrugged, he'd never heard the name before and he was certain it wasn't tattooed on his back. ' _I have no idea who that is and how he relates to me._ ' "I don't know who that is, L, what does that even have to do with the Kira case?" He slumped against the metal bars, the cool seeping into his bare skin. He didn't notice the way his Master shifted nervously.

" _I thought not, tell me then Namikawa, who is Light Yagami?_ " L was clearly driving towards something, but Akira didn't know what.

/:/:/

 **Japan**

L watched as the Yotsuba members turned against each other when L revealed Higuchi as Kira, but he was more interested in what was happening between Light, Namikawa and himself. Watari disapproved of the line of conversation, it had nothing to do with the Kira case but L had the pair together and chief Yagami deserved to have things cleared up.

"Well?" He waited for Namikawa to respond, but he would go ahead even if he didn't. "Light Yagami is chief Yagami's son, he was taken at six months." Namikawa was certainly beginning to look uncomfortable, but Light still hadn't seemed to click on to what L was implying.

" _Just cut to the chase already L, clearly this kid means something to you. Did I kill him perhaps? Because I honestly don't recall and may need my tattoo altered._ " Akira clearly wasn't interested in what L was trying to say, he'd remained in his slumped position against the bars.

' _Fine, may as well get this over with, Namikawa isn't going to say anything.'_ The man had gone silent and even his associates were watching with interest despite one of them being named 'Kira'. "You're Light Yagami, Akira."

" _What?!_ " Light got out on a laugh, straightening from his slump and pointing behind him at Namikawa. " _That's my father, my name is Akira Namikawa. Sorry to disappoint you._ "

"Are you going to tell him the truth Namikawa?" L should have been examining the Death Notes they'd gotten their hands on after arresting Higuchi. The shinigami had been quite a shock, but they'd left to lurk behind Higuchi. "When you were only six months old, Namikawa kidnapped you in order to raise you as a weapon; among other things. Every person you've killed has somehow crossed paths with Namikawa and you were used to remove them."

He noticed that Higuchi and Rem were in a whispered argument that seemed to be growing more hostile by the minute. ' _Rem's going to carry through on her threat on eliminating those responsible for Misa's death._ ' L and the task force members had tried to reason with the shinigami, they'd wanted to have the Yotsuba group executed. The shinigami planned on taking the remainder of their lifespans. ' _And we weren't going to argue with supernatural killing creatures._ ' Light had gone suspiciously quiet, muscles visibly tensing, Namikawa seemed to sense the direction Light's thoughts were heading for he lifted his hands in a placating manner.

"Now, now Akira. Let's talk about this." Things happened before L or anyone else could prevent them.

Light launched himself at Namikawa, bringing the older man to the floor and the pair began to violently tussle, fists flying. At the same moment Higuchi began screaming at Rem who'd taken out her notebook and began writing down names, all the while Ryuk cackled in the background.

' _Of course this happens on the first supernatural based case I took on. My criminals killed by monsters before I could even send them to the court._ ' The taskforce made noises of disappointment and varied relief. On one hand they'd never get a chance on sentencing the criminals, on the other, the Kira case could be closed. ' _Even if it wasn't in the way I wanted._ ' The Yotsuba eight were dead within half an hour and L now had to deal with Light.

"We can have Light arrested for murder and attempted murder." Aizawa said, looking at the screen of deceased, Light had frozen in what appeared to be shock as he leant over the still form of his kidnapper and abuser.

"I think that'd result in plenty of countries fighting for extraction rights. His killed in numerous countries." Matsuda rubbed his neck. "And he shot L, the world's greatest detective! He can't get away with that."

"I want you all to close the Kira case. Watari, please take care of the bodies." L got to his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain from his injury.

"You're sure about this L?" Watari asked, already clued into what L was planning.

"It's not the first time I'd ask a criminal to join my team." He said as he left the room. ' _If he accepts my offer then I won't have to kill my first friend._ ' It all came down to whether Light was willing to accept L's help.

…


	18. Author

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and the lurkers who read this fic.**

 **5 years later…**

 **Los Angeles**

" _Critics are calling it the series of the century, countless reproductions and millions of followers, the movie will be yet another plus to the chart._ "

The channel was changed with a push of a button.

"… _movie will go into production in a few months, actors and actresses are queuing up for the leading roles in what is already a popular books series._ "

The channel was changed yet again, this time a small huff followed it.

"… _clear that the last estate book in the Assassins Fall series, Heathens, has critics raving about the main characters Akiko, the assassin, and his target, detective Lovelace._ "

The button was pushed with a harsher force then necessary, the huff louder and more irritated.

" _Can't wait to see if the pair finally get together. I totally ship Akiko and Lovelace, I've been waiting for when they realize they belong together._ "

The TV was switched off and the remote tossed at the screen, cracks forming where the remote made contact, the huff an outright snarl at this point.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you despised the books." Watari commented mildly, glancing meaningfully between L, the ruined TV and the pile of books that'd been stacked upon the coffee table.

"Just because I read them, doesn't mean I enjoy them." L replied petulantly, not even glancing at the condemning stack.

"Of course not, so I suppose I should return this newly released one then, shall I?" Watari asked, the latest book Heathens, clasped in his hands. L shot out of the chair in the blink of an eye, the book held in his tight grip before Watari could fully understand what'd just happened. "Or you can read it like you do the others." Watari produced a paper from the trolley laden with L's sweets. "He's in town for a book signing."

L glanced down at the headline, front page article, but the only thing he absorbed was the picture of Akira Namikawa, or Light Yagami as he'd gone by for the last five years. ' _He doesn't appear to have aged one bit_.' He looked up to Watari who was already holding onto his car keys.

"I knew you would ask." Was all the man said.

/:/:/

 **Los Angeles**

Light's hands were beginning to ache, the only other body part that was competing was his face from all the smiling. He signed book after book and smiled for photo after photo and whilst it seemed like a never ending hell, Light _loved_ it. This was what he'd always wanted, it took five years for him to get into a position where he was happy with who he was. Therapy was still a part of his life, but he was no longer frequenting as often as he once had.

' _And now I'm a world famous author._ ' He grinned for another photo and sent away another fan with a signed copy of his latest book. He flexed out his hands just as another book was placed before him.

"I'd like it if you made it out to 'L'."

Light froze at the sound of the detective's voice, eyes widening in surprise as he looked up at the man who'd taken away everything he had and gave him so much more in return. L grinned down at him, Light's chair putting him lower than the detective.

"We started off on the wrong foot all those years ago, I'd like to try again if you're willing."

Light didn't even hesitate, he'd been thinking about the detective since they parted ways. "I'm Light Yagami, it's nice to meet you…"

The End.

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**

 **My Fight**

 **When Angels Fall**


End file.
